Two of a Kind
by James' Girl Lily
Summary: starts of in Lily and James’ 5th year till Harry is born. Lily and James have come to an agreement that if they become friends James will stop annoying Snape. But does James want more than friendship. What if Lily develops a crush. It won’t follow Ootp mu
1. The Beginning of a lasting friendship

_**Two of a kind.**_

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing found in the wonderful Harry Potter books.

**Summary: **starts of in Lily and James' 5th year till Harry is born. Lily and James have come to an agreement that if they become friends James will stop annoying Snape. But does James want more than friendship. It won't follow OotP.

----------------------------------------------------

**_Chapter 1._** **_The Beginning of a lasting friendship._**

Lily Evans woke up on the last week of school to noise, and lots of it. It was a Monday and the student of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were allowed to spend their last week doing anything except going to Hogsmeade.

Lily groaned after she looked at the clock. 7:01, not the time that she wanted to be up at on her only rest week in the whole school year, except holidays.

"Lils, you up?" Lily's best friend Holly Mathews asked her from behind the curtain.

"I am now." Lily replied stiffly.

Holly was one of the most beautiful girls in Hogwarts. She had bright blue eyes, wavy, light brown hair, and a body to die for (which most of Hogwarts did). She was a kind girl, who helps everyone with homework and boyfriend problems, and still manages to be the best damn friend Lily could have.

Lily slowly got out of bed and looked at herself in the mirror. Her copper red hair was a mess, and her emerald green eyes looked sleepy, just like she felt. She had a nice figure but she didn't think she was pretty. In actual fact, she was another one of those people who get gawped at no matter what they do or wear. Why did she think she was ordinary? Because her sister put her down when she got her Hogwarts letter. She called her things like 'freak' and 'witch', which she was but it made her feel ugly.

"Lily come on. Into the shower or into your cloths. Big day ahead of us." Holly pushed Lily away from the mirror and towards the bathroom.

"Ok, ok. I just need to get my towel and I'll be gone." Lily protested.

"Fine. Just remember that we're hanging out with the Marauders today." Holly told her. As these words left her mouth Lily groaned again.

"What have you got against them?" Holly asked Lily.

"I don't know. I have nothing against Remus, Peter or Sirius, but James just gets on my nerves." Lily replied truthfully.

James Potter was one of the most popular boys of Hogwarts. He has the most untameable black hair anyone could ever have. Beautiful hazel eyes, although hidden behind glasses. And a really sexy body. Girls fall at his feet and he does nothing to stop them. He gets good grades without trying and shows off too much on the Quidditch pitch.

Sirius Black is the biggest joker in the whole school, not a day goes by when Sirius pushes his fellow Marauders into doing a prank or two. Like James he has black hair but his is under control. Brown eyes that show lots of emotion, mainly happiness. He, James and Remus are all around the same height. Very tall. Sirius has had a crush on Holly for half a year now and she's not giving in without a fight.

Remus Lupin is the most sensible of the group. He has blond-brown hair and blue eyes. His grades are the best in the group because he studies as well as muck up. He is one of the Gryffindor prefects with Lily, but he's not as devoted as she is.

Peter is the odd one out of the group. He tags along with the other three and doesn't fit in as well. He is the shortest of the group and only gets girls attention because he hangs out with Sirius, James and Remus. He has blond hair and brown eyes. His grades are always dropping and he is constantly having Remus tutor him for something or another.

"Come on Lily, it's just for one day." Holly told her as she walked back into the bathroom.

"I said I'd come, now go away before I change my mind." Lily yelled back through the bathroom door. As she turned on the shower she heard a silent 'Yes'.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Where are we going?" Lily asked Holly half an hour after she had gotten out of the shower.

"We are meeting the Marauders at the front doors and then going outside to sit by the lake." Holly informed her.

"What no breakfast?" Lily asked

"You have to suffer to be beautiful."

"Then I don't want to be beautiful, besides I'm not."

"You're not what?" A voice asked from behind her.

"Ahh. Potter don't do that." Lily said turning around and coming face to face with none other than the Marauders.

"What are you not?" He asked again pursuing his question.

"If you must know beautiful." Lily said then she turned away and walked straight to the oak doors and pushed them open only to be greeted by a blazing sunlight which she welcomed greatly as if it was the only thing that cared.

"What with her?" James asked Holly who was just staring at Sirius and hadn't noticed Lily's reaction to James.

"Pardon?" She asked him which only made Remus and James laugh.

"I just asked what's wrong with Lily?" James repeated.

"What?" She asked then looked around to find that Lily was nowhere in sight. "Where'd she go?"

Remus, Peter, James and Sirius just pointed to the door.

"Great."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily walked straight to the lake. She usually goes to a spot opposite the school so she can think and escape. It is surrounded by trees and wild flowers. Lily listens to the sound of birds chirping just to clam her down. A small waterfall is positioned not too far from her.

'It's such a mythical place.' Lily thought to herself as she sat on the grass and looked over at the lake and school. The birds were singing happily, water was trickling down a rock making a small slashing sound. The only human sound heard was Lily's breathing.

At least that's what she thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Evans? You out here? Hey Evans?" A voice, none other than James Potter's, was yelling.

"Lily are you over here?" Another voice yelled.

"Face it Remus, she's not here. Let's just go back and let her come back on her own accord.

"Are you implying that you don't want to find Ms Lily Evans?" Remus asked a smile playing across his face.

"Of course I want to find her. Do you think I'm not worried about her? Do you think liking her for the past year is going to make me forget her? No." James replied. "I just don't want her thinking we're intruding, which we would be. And the fact that she ran away because of me is another reason that I don't want to find her at this moment. Hell we're close to where she runs off to everytime she upset or close to tears."

"And you would know this how?" Remus asked smiling again.

"I kinda…kinda stumbled upon her when she was crying once." James answered.

"Why was she crying? What year was this in?" Remus asked.

"Um…. I don't know why she was crying, but it was in fourth year." James answered.

"Right after her mother died." Remus said mainly to himself. "Did you comfort her?"

"Sure I did. I might have annoyed her but I'm not stupid. I do know when someone's upset." James replied harshly.

"Sorry, ok well we'll just tell the others that we found her but we're leaving her in peace. Do you think anyone else knows about the place?"

"Holly does, so if she wants to she can go and find her. Bye Evans." James yelled over his shoulder.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is not good. We sent James and Remus off the wrong way." Holly said to Sirius and Peter.

"Really? Why?" Peter asked her.

"Because, she's not likely to come running towards the quidditch pitch." Holly answered.

"Why not? I would if I was running away from James." Sirius replied.

"She's not runn- ok well she is, but she goes somewhere else when she's upset and we've sent them right towards it." Holly replied.

"So why didn't you just go there straight away?" Peter asked.

"Because, Remus was running the search program and he doesn't know where it is. So when they stumble across it Lily will scream and start yelling at them for invading her privacy and she'll get all flustered." Holly explained.

"Does anyone else know about this 'secret place'?" Sirius asked.

"Not that I know of. But if one of you guys knew about it she would have told me. Unless she wanted that person to be there." Holly thought for awhile. "Hey you guys. Do you remember when Lily's mother died last year?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Sirius replied.

"Lily was missing for like 5 hours."

"So. What's the significance of this story?" Sirius asked.

"I'm getting there. James was missing too. And then when Lily reappeared, James was with her."

"So. What has that story got to do with Lily's 'secret place'?" Peter asked

"Pete are you dumb. It means James and Lily were walking up the hall together. So they were being civil. Big deal." Sirius replied.

"No. It means that James knows where Lily's hiding and we've just sent the one thing she hates to him." Holly explained.

"World War III?" Sirius asked. Holly nodded. Peter still looked confused.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Holly does, so if she wants to she can go and find her. Bye Evans."

Lily heard this much of the conversation being said just beyond the line of trees to her right.

'Bye Evans?' She thought 'James.'

"James, you out there?" Lily yelled

"Yeah." Came his reply.

"Come here I have to apologise." Lily yelled

"If you say so." James answered.

Lily heard some rustling in the bushes and the James walked out. He had a piece of twig in his hair. This mad Lily laugh.

"What?" James asked. "What's wrong with me?" He started walking round in circles till he got dizzy.

"Come here." Lily said getting up and reaching her hand to his hair and picking out the twig. She then stepped backwards and sat back down.

"So you had something to say to me?" James asked sitting down too.

"Yes. I'm sorry I get all agitated when you talk to me. I should think of other peoples' feelings." Lily said

"But Lily-" James started.

"I'm not finished. I get really annoyed when you attack Severus for no reason at all. I know you proclaim that it is because he 'exists', but that still gives you no right to torture him."

"Ok, fine. I'll try to stop torturing him for you. But it's going to be tough what without something I'm doing it for." James replied.

"What have I got that you want?" Lily asked him trying to think of something herself.

"How about friendship between you and me?" James asked her.

"James that's not something I want to put on a line for, not for Snape." Lily said. This made James laugh and Lily smile at how child like he looks when he laughs.

"Come on, think about how all the teachers will be so surprised when we talk together without screaming, how Snivellus doesn't get hexed anymore, how… well I can't think of anymore." James said.

"Of how surprised own friends will be when we don't come back with big noses and funny coloured hair." Lily said giggling. "Besides no-one else knows we're here."

"Actually, Remus was with me, but then you called me, so he said he'd go find the others and tell them you were alright and that I was talking to you." He replied.

Lily started giggling again.

"What?" James asked her.

"I can't wait to see the looks on their faces when we walk in together not jinxed and spelled." Lily answered still giggling.

"Come on." James said getting up and walking around to her back and picking her up. One arm was under her legs, the other was supporting her back. "Put your arms around my neck and we'll walk out like this. That will surprise them even more."

"Holly won't believe it, but it doesn't look like I have a choice. Do I?" Lily asked

"Nope."

--------------------------------------------------------

A/N:

I hope you liked that first chapter and I hope it's enough. I didn't want to drag it out too much. I know I've left you hanging to find out what the others will think of Lily and James' friendship but it will come up in the next chapter.

Please review because I really need to know how I went. My other story is crap, so I want this one to be a hit.

Bye, bye.

waves


	2. We Meet again

_**Two of a Kind.**_

Disclaimer: I own nothing found from the Harry Potter books. 

**_Chapter 2._** **_We meet again._**

James and Lily emerged form her hiding spot, Lily still in his arms, and looked around. No one was there.

"Ok, where is everyone?" Lily asked James as she looked past his shoulder.

"I don't know. Where were we going for lunch?"

"Um…? The lake. But forget about lunch, what about breakfast?" Lily protested.

"Had it, so that only leaves lunch. Unless you're planing to stay out here for dinner?" James asked looking down at the pretty girl he was holding.

"Alright James, put me down so we can find them." Lily said struggling to get out of his hold.

"Do I have to?" He asked her pleadingly.

"Yes. Do you want to find our friends or not. Now release me." Lily stated.

"Release me? Since when did you become so proper? Release me-Ow." James said as Lily started to hit him. "Ok, ok, I'll put you down, just give me a second."

He gently, so as not to hurt her, set her feet back on the ground. She took a few steps forward then turned around to look at James who was smiling at her.

"What?" Lily asked circling and then looking back at James. "What? What's so funny?"

"You. One minuet you're hitting me, the next you're really concerned about not finding our friends." James said still chuckling to himself. He didn't notice Lily moving closer to him, he didn't notice her face coming incredibly closer to his, but he did notice her warm breath on his face as she lent up and whispered.

"Grow up."

"I am, I mean have. I'm leaving Snape alone aren't I?" He said to her.

"Fine lets just go find the others. I have a lot to talk about with Holly, and I bet you have some stories to tell your fellow Marauders." Lily said turning around and walking towards the lake. That was where she thought they were going to spend the day.

James got an idea. He was going to sneak up on Lily and tackle her to the ground just after our friends spot us. 'They'll see us apart and think the worst happened and then when Lily doesn't hex me, they'll know something has changed.'

----------------------------------------------------

"Any sign of them?" Sirius asked again for the fifteenth time since James and Lily had gone for 'their talk'.

"No. I can't believe I'm going along with this, I mean, she's my best friend. Can't they just work things out for themselves?" Holly asked Sirius and Remus as they finished up their plan of action.

"Nope. James and Lily are more than likely going to both be hexed to buggery. We need to help them, no show them that being together isn't so bad." Remus explained to Holly who had heard it a thousand times.

"Ok. But I don't see how tying them to a tree is going to help them become friends." She said giving them her honest opinion.

"Listen Holly, just turn around and tell us when they're coming." Sirius said. "We're almost done here."

"Fine, fine." Holly replied turning around. As she did her face paled. "They're coming."

"That's your cue to get out there and do your stuff Pete." Remus said still fixing up the last bit of their plan.

Peter walked confidently up to where he was suppose to and waited for James to catch up with Lily.

James was confused at why Peter was out in the middle of the oval without the rest of the group. He decided to put his idea on hold.

"What's up Pete?" James asked as he caught up to Lily, who was looking around for Holly.

"Oh, just wanted to make sure you two were ok before I showed you where the others are. We found this nice place under a big tree. You get to watch the giant squid play with fish." Peter replied

"That's nice. Where's Holly?" Lily asked worried that she might still be looking for her, and she didn't want to be left with only the Marauders for company.

"She's with Sirius and Remus. Just there beyond that hill." He said pointing. "Come on Remus and I went and got some food from the kitchens and Sirius wants to eat it."

Lily shot James a confused look. She had never seen Peter talk so fast, let alone so much in her entire time at Hogwarts. Judging by the look that was on James' face he thought it was strange also.

They continued to walk cautiously after Peter. By unspoken agreement they walked close together so if anything was aimed at one the other cloud help. Little did they know that both of them were in for a surprise.

-----------------------------------------------------

"Ok, they're coming back. You got everything set up?" Holly asked them anxious to get this over and done with.

"Yep. Just waiting on their arrival." Remus replied.

As soon as his words left his mouth Peter walked past them, turned around to make sure Lily and James were still coming, and then turned to look like they still had to go somewhere.

James and Lily walked past no more than 5 seconds later.

They were pulled close to the tree near them, a rope was thrown around their stomachs, and their wands were grabbed form their pockets.

"Ow!" Lily stated as her head was pushed into the tree.

"There we did it. Now how long do they have to stay there?" Holly asked.

"Lily? You alright?" James asked her from beside her.

"No. My head hurts. I think I ran it into the tree. Hey, how did we get attached to a tree?" Lily asked as she looked around. She found Peter, Sirius, Remus and Holly standing around them. Her eyes stayed on Holly who had decided to look away and not at her best friend.

"Holly?" Lily said questioningly. "Why am I attached to a tree with James?"

"Well you see. We," She pointed around her. "Wanted to show you that being around Ja-" She stoped just as she realised that Lily had said James and not Potter. She decided to keep talking as if she hadn't noticed and wait for the others to realise.

"What Holly is trying to say is that you need to know that James isn't a bad person to be around. Got it?" Sirius finished for her.

"Yep." Lily replied. She had seen the look on both Holly's and Remus' faces when she said James so she was going to keep it to herself and let Sirius and Peter figure it out.

"Well while Lily and I are stuck here, can we have some of that wonderful food we know you guys got while we were talking?" James asked everyone from his tied up position. "Lils, you hungry?"

"Yeah, just a little bit, because someone made me skip breakfast because of he meeting with a certain few people." Lily said staring at Holly.

"Sorry, we just had to be here. I didn't want to be late." Holly answered.

"It's ok. You can make it up to me." Lily said.

"How?" Holly asked

"You could let me out of this?" Lily asked.

"Sorry Lils, anything but that." Holly pleaded.

"What do you think James? Do you think I should forgive her?" Lily asked him wondering if anyone else picked up on the fact that Lily had just said James' name again

"Well…" James answered pretending to think.

"Hang on." Sirius said. "Did I hear you correctly when you said James' name and not Potter?"

"Ok Sirius you're kinda slow." Remus stated. "Holly and I caught on the First time Lily said his name."

"You've said it before?" Sirius asked Lily who just nodded. "Did Peter get it?"

Everyone looked behind them to see a puzzled looking Peter.

"If they're already friends, then why have we tied them to a tree?"

"Peter, you're slower than Sirius, and that's saying something." Holly said.

"Hey I resent that. I'm only slow sometimes." Sirius objected.

"Well at least you heard that one." Lily said. "Now will you guys untie us? Please?"

"No. we're just going to leave you two there until you kiss each other." Remus said. He then started laughing at the look that was plastered on Lily's face. "It will be alright."

"Alright? I've just made the progress of becoming his friend and now you tell me I have to kiss him. Hello? In case you haven't noticed only a few minutes ago I hated James, and now I have to kiss him to get out of this thing. Well I'm sorry James but it's not going to happen for a few years. Sorry if you don't get home till then," Lily finished.

"Lily, Remus was just joking. He never makes anyone do something they don't want to do. Ok?" James reassured her making her go red in the face.

"Oh my god. I feel like such an idiot." Lily said closing her eyes. Just as she did the ropes loosened and Lily fell to the ground. "I think I'm going to go and um.. pack or something."

"Why? You've done nothing wrong and Remus is sorry. He didn't mean to upset you or anything." Sirius said.

"I really don't belong here. So I'll see you later Holly, and don't try to stop me." Lily said turning around. It was at that moment that Lily thought she was developing a crush on the one and only James Potter.

---------------------------------------------------------

A/N: how did you guys like that one? I'm making Lily like him earlier so she has to try and get over him through the summer holidays. Of course you all know what will happen don't you? Well anyways, view as much as like. And keep reading.

Bye, bye.

waves

**Lily and James Rule!**


	3. i fell in love

Two of a Kind. Disclaimer: I own nothing found from the Harry Potter books. 

**_Chapter 3._** **_I fell in love._**

Lily sat on her bed in the 5th year, girl's dorm. She had been sitting there reading, writing, eating and singing for the past two days. Ever since that lunch date with the Marauders she had been afraid to face them. Afraid they might ask her why she left so suddenly and she knew she would never be able to answer them.

Lily had told Holly and she had just laughed.

"Having a crush on someone shouldn't break up a friendship that has only just started." Holly had told her.

'She's right.' Lily thought to herself. 'I shouldn't let this change anything. Then why can I not bring myself to be around any of them?'

--------------------------------------------

The rest of the school year past slowly. The Marauders continued to wonder why Lily had just begun ignoring them. James blamed Sirius, Remus and Peter because they 'had' to come up with some stupid idea to make Lily like him.

Holly didn't want to leave her best friend alone so decided she better stop hanging out with the Marauders. Her and Lily had as much fun as ever, yet both of them felt that there was something missing.

The last evening for the school year came and Holly convinced Lily to come and sit with her and the boys. Lily agreed, only because it was the last day of seeing Holly for a few weeks.

When Lily walked down the stairs into the common room no one noticed. She was glad.

Then Holly had to call out to the boys.

"Hey guys, look who decided to join us this evening."

Four heads turned to see Holly and Lily coming over towards them. Lily knew she would have to give them an excuse to why she had avoided them but she was having a really hard time trying to think of one.

'I wish I had thought of this earlier.'

"LILY!" Sirius screamed. "She glad you came to see us. Sorry about…When was it? Oh it doesn't matter. I'm…We're just sorry."

"Sirius, has anyone ever told you that you ramble?" Lily asked smiling slightly

"Well? No never." He replied grinning broadly

"Well then. Sirius you ramble." Lily stated as she sat down across from James, who hadn't found any of this funny.

"James lighten up a bit. She's just joking. Right Lily?" Remus asked.

"Don't worry, our Lily wouldn't do anything that bad." Holly informed everyone.

James looked like he was about to burst. There was clearly something he wanted to say.

"James is there something wrong? You look all tense?" Peter asked. He had just stated what was on everybody's minds.

"Lily. Why did you all-of-a-sudden ditch us? Was it something we did? Or did you just decided you didn't want to be friends with us anymore?"

"No. I just had a lot on my mind. I was just having a bad day." Lily answered nervous about where this might lead to.

"You mean our friendship being started was just one of the bad things that were happening to you?" James threw at her.

"I didn't say that. You're twisting my words." Lily yelled at him.

James stood up implying that Lily shouldn't mess with him because of his size. But it didn't scare Lily she just stood up and faced him as though she was just as tall.

"Are you telling me that all we said to each other was something caught up in your day?" James yelled back at her.

"You guys maybe you should clam –" Sirius started.

"Shut up!" Lily and James yelled at the same time.

"I want us to have a friendship, you know that. I have my reasons for staying away from you. Can you just handle the fact that I'm not telling you them?" Lily asked.

"If this was a true friendship you would be able to tell us anything." James answered.

"James I think you should lay off." Holly said trying to break up this 'fight'.

"Why, she told you, why can't she tell us?" James said.

"Because, Holly's her best friend. She can handle these things." Remus said

"Is that what it is? Do you think I can't handle problems?" James said turning on Lily again.

By this time the whole common room was looking their way. Everyone, but Peter, was standing up trying to clam down the situation and Lily was looking terrified.

"This is different. You can't handle girl problems, its just not I a guys nature to do so. Do you know what we go through once a month? Do you know what types of things can happen to us if we wear the wrong clothing? Guys seem to be able to hold these things together a lot more than girls can. That's why you always hear of girls having stress problems. Girls committing suicide. Girls spending the rest of their lives regretting going out with another person. Regretting that they slept with someone. These are the sorts of problems a guy can never understand. You can not handle these sorts of problems." Lily yelled at him trying so hard not to let anything slip out.

"What? Was it that time of the month? Were your emotions running wild? Just tell me?" James yelled at her again.

"James. Lay off ok? She doesn't want to tell you. Just leave her alone." Holly said calmly.

"Yeah James. Just don't worry about it. If Lily wants to be stubborn let her." Sirius replied.

"Stubborn? You think this is Stubborn? You have a lot to learn. Me not talking to you for a few days, not telling you why I ran off like that. That was far from stubborn. I'm just protecting myself." Lily yelled

"From what? Us? Lily we're not going to hurt you." Remus said.

"Just tell me why you ran off." James said calmly for the first time in a long while.

"You really want to know?" Lily asked looking straight at James.

"I fell in love."

--------------------------------------------------------

A/N: That's all for the moment. How was it? Good? I hope so. I just saw Troy today. It is such a good movie isn't it? So all that fighting inspired me to write something with a fight in it. Only mine is a little less gruesome. Oh well. Review please.

Bye, bye

waves


	4. The Long Journey Home

Two of a kind.

Disclaimer: I own nothing found in Harry Potter.

Chapter 4. The long journey home.

----------------------------------

Lily didn't come down to breakfast the next day. No one noticed anything different, no one except the Marauders.

Peter had a hard time understanding the concepts of love when he was younger, and now when his best friends were falling in love and having people love them he had an even harder time understanding it.

"I still don't understand why she doesn't want to hang around us." Peter said to his friends that morning.

"It's because she likes James." Sirius informed.

"She never said she fell in love with me." James protested.

"She looked straight at you then ran away. Clearly she likes you." Remus pointed out.

"Besides it's not like you care. You've liked her for years." Sirius stated.

"Not years, a year." James reminded him while taking a bite of toast.

"That's not the point. The point is you like and her she likes you. What's the problem?" Peter asked.

"Love is a complicated matter Pete." Sirius said from across the table. "And a girl's mind is even more complicated. You have to handle these things delicately."

"Right Sirius. And you know all about treating things delicately." Remus replied while taking a drink from his cup.

"Sure I do. I'm the master." Sirius said puffing his chest out.

Just then Holly walked up to them. She looked tired and worried.

"Hey babe. What's up?" Sirius asked when she sat down.

"First of all: I'm not your 'babe'. Second I spent half the night trying to convince Lily that her telling James was not the biggest mistake of her life. And Third I have twenty minuets to eat breakfast and get my things down to the hallway." Holly answered while buttering some toast and stuffing it in her mouth.

"Why didn't you tell us that one first?" Sirius yelled jumping up and running out of the hall.

"Because we actually have forty-five minuets till we leave." Holly yelled after him giggling to herself.

"That was mean Holly, good, but mean." Remus said laughing.

"What did you say about Lily?" James asked. "And where's Sirius?" He looked around the Great Hall.

"Where have you been?" Holly asked waving a hand in front of his eyes. "Firstly I said nothing about Lily. And Sirius well lets just say he had some unfinished business to do."

"Ok, if you say so." James answered. "I'm going to get my things down to the entrance hall. See you guys and girl later."

"Ok. Bye." Remus said.

"See ya." Peter said

Holly just waved while continuing to eat breakfast.

"Why did you tell him that you said nothing about Lily?" Remus asked Holly once James had left.

"Yeah Holly. Why did you tell him that? I'm sure he would have been interested." Peter asked.

"Because this gives me time to convince Lily that James doesn't know that she likes him. It will give her time to think of an excuse for saying that. Like…?" Holly thought for a moment.

"She really regrets telling James?" Remus asked.

"Yeah. Yeah she does."

"Ok them I've got one." Remus said. "Tell Lily to say to James that she heard he was going to ask her out. So she avoided him. Then she fell for someone else and wanted James to know. How does it sound?"

"Perfect. But won't that hurt James' feelings?" Holly asked.

"Nah. He'll be fine."

"Ok, thanks. I'll go tell Lily now. See you guys on the train." Holly said finishing her food and heading back up to the common room.

"Why did you tell her James will be fine? He'll be crushed." Peter stated.

"Yes but I have other ways of getting Lily and James together." Remus explained.

"I hope you're right." Peter mumbled as they too got up to leave.

--------------------------------------------------------

Lily was having trouble getting her things down the stairs. Her trunk just seemed to be too heavy.

'I know Holly told me to wait for her, but I really can't stand another one of her 'don't take it out on James' talks. She acts as if this is my fault.' Lily said to herself.

'But it is your fault. You're the one who told him, you didn't have to.' A voice told her.

Lily didn't watch where she was going and bumped into someone.

"Sorry." She muttered as she looked up to meet the eyes of none other than James Potter himself.

'Damn.'

"Hey Lils. Haven't seen you since last night. Why do you look all scared?" James asked.

"Um...no reason. How are you?" Lily replied reminding herself to come up with some better small talk.

"Fine, fine. And yourself?" James answered wondering why it was so complicated to talk to her.

"Good." Lily answered looking towards her trunk. Mistake.

"That's good. Are you having trouble?" James asked. "Because I can help you if want me to."

"No!" Lily said forcefully. "I mean, I'm fine. I'll just take it one step at a time. If you get your things and come past and I'm still here then I'll ask for your help. But I'm really ok. Why wouldn't I be?" Lily said turning red from embarrassment. 'Not the best thing to do in front of your crush.'

"Ok. I'll see you 'round." James said. He turned around and headed back up the stairs to collect his own things. 'Girls, who knows what goes through their brains.'

------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily had made her trunk lighter so that she wouldn't have meet up with James again.

'Why have I turned out to be one of those ditzy people who run around swooning over a guy only to realise that you can never be with them, but that only makes you want them more?' Lily asked herself as she walked towards the train.

Holly had told her to meet her over there because she still had to get her trunk and wanted to get a free compartment before they ended up sharing with Slytherin's.

Lily climbed onto the train and started looking for a compartment. Most of them were free, but Lily wanted to find the best one there. She continued to think about James the whole time.

'Ok. Just tell him the story Holly made up. You'll do just fine. He won't suspect a thing and then you'll have all summer to get over him. And if you don't he still won't know and you can go through life with out him.'

"Lily Potter.' Lily's little voice popped in again. 'Sounds good huh? Much better than anything you could imagine. Of course there is the little factor that, oh I don't know. You are in DENILAL.'

"Ok. I've got to stop thinking of that." Lily said out loud. 'And I am never again going to talk aloud. By myself that is.'

Lily found a compartment near the back of the train. She hoped the Marauders would find their own place to ride home, but when they walked through the door with Holly, Lily didn't complain.

"Hey Lils can I talk to you?" Sirius asked her motioning towards the door.

"Sure." Lily answered jumping up and walking out with him.

"What is it?" Lily asked once they were outside.

"Are you ever going to talk to James?" Sirius asked

"What makes you think I wouldn't?"

"Oh I don't know. The fact that you weren't at breakfast and kept Holly up half the night worrying about James. By the way, he has that effect on some people." Sirius said

Lily just laughed at this. "I wasn't up half the night because of James. And he has no effect on me. I had just heard this rumour that James was going to ask me out and I wanted to tell him that I didn't like him the same way, because I like someone else. It's kinda rejecting him, but not. Do you get what I mean?" Lily explained.

"Got you. But you'll have to explain that to James. He has kind of been down since yesterday. Been blaming himself." Sirius said walking towards the compartment. "I'll be right back."

Remus had told Sirius the plan before they got on the train so that he could help them get Lily to tell James the supposed truth.

"James." Sirius said coming into the compartment. "Lily would like to talk to you."

James reluctantly got up and went outside. Once he was out Holly asked.

"Are you sure this will work?"

---------------------------------------

When James got out side Lily froze. She couldn't believe she was about to lie to him.

'This has to be done. You know that, don't you?'

"You wanted to speak to me Lily?" James asked leaning against the wall of the train.

"Yes. Um…the reason I told you that I liked someone was because I heard that you were going to ask me out. I didn't want to totally reject you so I told you the truth. And I am really sorry if I hurt you but I just don't feel that way about you." Lily said.

"And why do I need to know this?" James asked

"Because I thought it was rude of me to leave without an explanation. Friends?" Lily asked. 'Lily you idiot. Friends? You know you want more than that.'

"Friends." James replied. He held out his hand and Lily shook it. 'James you dolt. You don't want friends. Tell her no.'

"Let's go back inside. I have a chess game to win." James said walking towards the door.

"Who are you playing?" Lily asked.

"Remus." James answered.

"You are so going to loose." Lily said.

--------------------------------

"_Attention Hogwart's student." _A voice was heard over the loud speakers. "_We are now entering the train station. Please stay seated until the train has completely stopped, then proceed to take you luggage off the train. Have a nice summer and see you in three months."_

Once the announcement was finished the train slowed to a crawl.

"How is everyone getting home?" Holly asked as they waited for the train to stop.

"Us guys are going to James' place for most of the summer. His parents are so cool." Sirius said.

"My dad's picking me up." Lily said quietly. Both her parents used to pick her up from the train station every holiday, but now that her mother had died it was: "_I'll pick you up at summer. You can stay at school for the rest of the year. And don't bring any friends home. You can write to them some other time. Don't leave a mess in your room. I'm not having them maids clean it as well, it'll just cost more." _

"Yeah, my parents are picking me up too. Lily is your dad letting anyone come over this summer?" Holly asked.

"Nope. Again, he's all like don't leave a mess it will cost too much." Lily said imitating her dad.

"Too bad."

The train stopped and everyone got out in a rush to find parents or get out of the barrier. Lily walked up to Holly and hugged her good bye. She gave the boys a wave and then walked through the barrio to meet her dad.

"Come on Lily." He said. "The football will be starting soon and I want to beat the traffic back."

"Coming dad." Lily said looking behind her and walking slowly to the car that would take her to another horrible summer.

--------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I'm so happy. I wrote a long chappie. Don't worry, for all those people out there who think I'm evil to try and make Lily and James fall out of love. They still have two whole years and beyond to get together again. Please review and tell me if it's bad.


	5. Letters from the outside

Two of a Kind.

Disclaimer: I own nothing found in Harry Potter.

Chapter 5- Letters from the outside.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily sat on her bed thinking about what she would be doing if she was at Hogwarts right now. She had spent the last month cleaning and staying out of her father's way because she was no longer wanted in the house.

"Lily!" A voice screamed from the hall.

"Yes Petunia?" Lily yelled back. "What do you want?"

"Can you make sure the bathroom is clean? I don't want it messy for my _Boyfriend._ You know he's coming over today. And I hope to see my face on the bench when I check on it later. Or else _somebody's in trouble_." Petunia sung while walking away from Lily's room.

'I so want to meet this poor bloke who Petunia considers a boyfriend. Who would want to like that ugly thing? Blonde haired, scrawny, blue eyed bimbo. Wait now I understand. He's doing this for sex. I'm going to find this _so_ funny.' Lily thought laughing to herself.

'I won't clean the bathroom. Them maybe Petunia will get what she asked for. And I hope to dear God that both of them forget my birthday is coming up in a few days.' Lily told herself.

Just then a pecking noise could be heard at Lily's window. It was Holly's owl Eavesdrop. Holly had named her that because she could repeat things others had said and she thought it was eavesdropping.

"Hey Eavesdrop. What's up?" Lily said opening her window and letting the owl in. It flew straight over to the spare owl post Lily kept in her room in case another bird came over.

Eavesdrop dropped a letter onto Lily's bed and started making the loudest noise in the world (not literally).

"Shhh. My dad will be up here in 5 seconds. If you don't shut up both our heads will be gone." Lily said threateningly

The bird stopped screeching immediately and started to eat out of Lily's owl, Bunyip's food bowl.

"There's a good owl." Lily said patting it softly on the head. "No more ugly screeching."

Lily sat down on her bed and started reading the letter that see had been sent. It read.

_Dear Lily,_

_How are things with 'The Devil himself'? I hope you're living. Sirius and James managed to make it over to m house yesterday and I kinda let slip that your birthday was coming up. Please don't get angry at me. Thank you. Anyway, I'm sure you're having a heap of fun. The guys and I are getting together in a week or so to go shopping and just hang out. I told them you wouldn't be able to come but just in case you can come I'm inviting you. _

_I…I mean we still haven't said anything about your 'crush' to James but I really don't think your plan is gong to work for too much longer. I think I forgot to tell you that I didn't really make up that lie for you. Remus did, and Peter was there when he told me, and he told Sirius. So it bound to slip at one point._

_Hope you live_

_Your Friend (BEST)_

_Holly_

"Why that little bitch. She could have told me that before. I wouldn't have been that angry at her." Lily said while searching her room for a piece of spare parchment. Lily found on at the bottom of her dresser draws.

She wrote:

_Dear Holly,_

_Ok, so you could have told me all of this some other time when I'm not supposed to be cleaning the bathroom. My sister is having her 'Boyfriend' over and she thinks I care. I can't wait to see what he's like. I bet he has never kissed her before. I bet she's never been kissed. Even I know how that feels. _

_Eavesdrop made such a racket when she turned up. My dad probably could have killed the both of us. _

_I can't believe you actually had James and Sirius over at your house. But then again, I still can't believe my dad won't let me have anybody over during the summer. So I think I can believe that one._

_Why didn't you tell me that it was Remus' idea when you told me? I wouldn't have cared at that moment. Maybe some other time, but I was really I need for some way to get the problem of my back. Now that I know Sirius knows I'm going to worry even more. Did you know I was trying to forget about James over the summer? Well I am._

_I'm ok with you telling them about my birthday, but I wish you hadn't. They might get me a present and then I'll feel obliged to buy them one as well. Did you know might tell Remus and Peter and then I'll have to give them all presents? With my allowance? _

_Anyway. I'll see you at then end of the holidays when I'll be allowed to go to Diagon Alley._

_From Your Friend_

_Lily. _

Lily sent the letter away with Eavesdrop and then turned to Bunyip who looked very sad.

"I know you've been wanting to deliver a letter, but Eavesdrop had to go. Besides, the letter was heading that way anyway." Lily defended herself from her locked up owl.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days later Lily woke up to the sound of tapping on her window. She groaned and rolled over to look at the time. The tapping continued.

"Five o'clock." Lily muttered. "Yeah, yeah, I'm coming."

Lily walked over to the window and froze. Standing in front of her was the one and only…

James Potter.

Lily ran to the window and unhatched the latch. She pushed in up and helped James inside her room.

"What are you doing her?" Lily asked amazement in her voice and she fought back the urge to pinch herself to make sure this wasn't a dream.

"I came to wish you Happy Birthday, in person. By the way, nice pj's." James stated as Lily looked down at herself.

Lily blushed. 'Great, exactly what I don't need. James here to make me fall for him more than ever.'

"They're nothing too spectacular." Lily replied. She was wearing short shorts and a small top that revealed her belly button. "So I heard that Holly slipped out that it was my birthday." Lily said sitting back down on her bed.

"Yeah. She kinda didn't slip it out, she told Sirius and I that we better get you something. So this is from us guys." James said bringing out a box 10cm wide and 5cm tall.

"You guys didn't have to do that." Lily said taking the box and hugging him.

'Finally, it wasn't a forced hug.' James thought.

Lily removed the wrapping to find a box with small air holes in it.

"What's with the holes?" Lily asked looking at James suspiciously.

"You'll find out soon." James replied.

Lily opened the box to have a small white thing jump out at her and hit the floor. It scampered under her bed and hid there. Lily jumped to the edge of her bed and looked underneath it. There, lying scared was a tiny white mouse. It was trembling like mad and when Lily put her hand towards it, the mouse aimed to run away but Lily was too quick for it. She brought it out and held it in her hand. After a few minutes the mouse stopped trembling and became quiet.

"James, it's beautiful." Lily said turning to him.

'Just like you.' James thought to himself.

"Sirius picked it out. Said it reminded him of you. So don't ask me why we gave it to you." James told her.

"That's ok. Besides it's the thought that counts." Lily reminded him.

"Well I better go. Don't want you to get into trouble with your dad." James said walking towards the window.

"James." Lily said. James turned around.

"Yes?" He asked.

Lily then leaned towards him and kissed him quickly on the lips.

"Thanks." She whispered to him.

"No problem." He whispered back. James then climbed out the window and grabbed his broom from the side of the house. "See you at the end of the holidays."

"See you James." Lily replied.

'Just remember Lily, don't fall for him, he'll just break your heat in two.' A voice told her.

"You're right." Lily said out loud watching as James disappeared from view.

-------------------------------------------

So how did you like it? Review it then. Ok sort of short but I have the best idea for the next chapter. Ok

Bye. Bye

waves


	6. The Train Ride

Two of a kind.

Disclaimer: I own nothing found in Harry Potter.

Chapter 6. The train ride.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Lily woke up on September 1st at five o'clock. Way too early for the first day of school.

"Better to get up than be late." Lily said out loud. "I'll just get to the train station earlier than we're supposed to and I'll get a good compartment. Is it too late to send Holly a letter telling her to come early? Yeah, I think it is."

Lily continued like that while she walked to the bathroom to have a long shower. At quarter to six Lily got out of the shower and got dressed in a nice red top, to match her hair, and black track pants.

After she was dressed Lily went downstairs to have breakfast quickly and then get out of the house.

'A seven thirty leave will be good.' Lily thought to herself as she got out the breakfast cereal. 'Ok, quick check to make sure I have everything. School books, robes, weekend clothing, parchment, quills, ink, money, owl food, reading books, left over chocolate, dress robes, muggle evening wear (you never know when Dumbledore will have a muggle ball) **(A/N: hint, hint.)**, prefect's badge, toiletries, photo album, wizard camera, wand, cloak, scarf, gloves and potions ingredients. Good, I think I've got everything.'

"Lily, are you down there?" Petunia called from upstairs.

"Yes Petunia. Why?" Lily answered as politely as possible, it was Petunia she was talking to.

"Daddy can't take you to get your stupid train today so I am." Petunia answered. "And I want to leave soon, so I can go see Vernon."

"Didn't you see him enough?" Lily asked herself.

"What was that?" Petunia asked.

"Nothing." Lily Chimed.

--------------------------------------------------

Petunia dropped Lily at the train station at seven thirty without saying goodbye. Lily hadn't seen her father before she left so the last thing she said to him was goodnight.

Lily walked into the station only to find Holly walking in from the opposite direction. The station wasn't packed so Lily thought that it was ok for her to call out to her. **(A/N: I would never have the confidence to do that. I don't even call out to someone when our school is pretty much empty.)**

"Holly, over here." Lily screamed out to her.

Holly turned around to look at who was calling her name.

"Lily," She yelled back. "What are you doing here so early? I wasn't expecting anyone to arrive until later."

"I could say the same to you. I wanted to come early and bet the rush. That and Petunia drove me here. Dad couldn't." Lily explained.

"So you look like you survived. Was it ok?" Holly asked.

"Let's just go in and I'll tell you all about it?" Lily asked Holly.

"So it was that bad?" Holly asked sceptically.

"Hell yes." Lily replied laughing.

After they got through the barrier Lily and Holly left their belongings at the baggage bay **(A/N: I'm making it that you don't have to take your things on or off the train. It's too hard.)**. Then they went to find a good compartment.

"So," Holly said. "Tell me all about it. What was that Vernon like? Did you get anything other than money for your birthday? Did your dad blow his top off if you mentioned anything about magic?"

Lily just laughed. During the summer after Lily's mother had died, Lily wasn't allowed to mention anything about magic because her father had thought anything magical was her mother. Usually when it came to Lily's birthday she was sent a bit of money from her grandparents and her dad gave her some money as well. Lily just converted it to wizard money and was planing to save it for when she got out of Hogwarts.

"Nope, no blowing off tops, yes money for my birthday except for a cute mouse that the guys gave me. And Vernon, well, he's strange." Lily informed her.

"What do you mean by strange?" Holly asked

"I mean I said hello and he grunted at me. Even Snape has better manners." Lily told Holly.

"What did you say about Snivellus?" Sirius asked walking into the compartment.

"Yeah, we want to know all the details." James said joining into the conversation.

"Who did what know?" Remus asked coming in as well.

Peter just walked in not pretending to be lost. He just was.

"I was just saying that Snape has better manners than my sister's boyfriend." Lily informed the guys as they took a seat in the compartment.

"But Snape has hardly any manners." James said looking confused.

"My point exactly." Lily said laughing.

'I like it when she laughs.' James thought.

"Enough about me, how was everybody's summer?" Lily asked looking around the room waiting for someone to answer.

"Well I found a pretty red head a beautiful birthday present." Sirius said proudly.

"If you're talking about the mouse, why did it get beautiful and I only got pretty?" Lily asked pouting.

"Oh, I meant a beautiful red head a pretty birthday present." Sirius corrected himself quickly.

"It's ok, we'll all forgive you. It's not like you did anything wrong." Lily said waving her hand.

"Don't worry Sirius, Lily's not that important." James answered joining in the game.

"She can be replaced." Remus said

"Definitely." Holly stated.

"Holly." Lily said. "I can't believe you would do that to me. It sounds like something I would do to you."

"Yeah, well it's time for a change." Holly said standing up so as to prove something.

"Changes aren't always for the better." Lily protested.

"Mine are." Holly answered.

Lily just stuck out her tongue, crossed her arms over her chest and sat down in a fake sulk.

"Hey, don't worry Lily. We don't need them." James said coming over and sitting with her.

"I was under the impression that you were part of that." Lily told him jokingly (A/N: if there is such word.)

"Ah screw them." James replied.

"I'm sure you have." Lily said laughing.

"I'm sorry, but that was the wrong answer." Remus said joining in the fun. "And I believe the punishment is… Tickle time."

Remus then leapt off the seat and started tickling Lily.

"Holly- (laugh)-help." Lily screamed in between tickles and taking breaths.

"I am helping. Just not you." Holly replied laughing as well.

"James?" Lily asked while trying not to die laughing.

"Nope, sorry Lily, but I quite enjoy tickling and not getting tickled." James answered her while find her stomach and tickling her even more than before.

"OK. (laugh) enough. (laugh) I'm sorry. (laugh)." Lily screamed again.

"Oh, why didn't you say so?" Sirius said stopping the tickling and sitting back down.

"Yeah Lily, that's all you had to say." Remus said.

"Um you guys. Where's Peter?" James asked looking around.

"I don't know, but I think we better go find out." Remus replied.

"Ok, let's spilt up. All go different ways. That way we'll find him quicker." Sirius said.

"Do we have to?" Holly asked whining

"YES!" The others all yelled together.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily and James set off immediately to look for Peter.

"Ok, what's the plan?" Holly asked.

"Ok. As you know Remus and I are afraid James has stopped liking Lily." Sirius started.

"And what's wrong with that?" Holly asked

"Well then James will go after our girls, even thought he probably has his own." Remus explained

"So, you're trying to convince him that Lily is still good?" Holly asked them trying to get what they were doing stuck in her head.

"Yes so Peter went away, he's in the bathroom, very good huh. So we get them into a different compartment and wait for them to hit it off." Sirius explained to her.

"Ok, I get it. And now it's our job to find the compartment. Right?" Holly asked

"God, she's good." Remus said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok, have you seen him yet?" Lily asked half an hour later when everyone had met up.

"We haven't found him yet. But we still have a few compartments to check." Holly answered. They had searched the whole train and found one free compartment and had saved it perfectly well.

"Do you guys want to help us?" Sirius asked.

"Sure why not?" James said walking down to the area with them.

"You and Lily check that side and we'll check the other." Remus told them.

"Ok." Lily answered walking over to a door. "James I think I found something."

"Well then let's go inside." James answered.

The two walked inside the compartment only to have the door slam behind them and be locked from the outside only.

--------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: well well well. What's going to happen next. Only I know. Ill update as soon as I can, but im going on hols soon. I get to go skiing. Fun.

Bye. Bye

waves


	7. Reaching Hogwarts

Two of a Kind.

Disclaimer: I own nothing found in Harry Potter.

A/N: I have decided when Lily and James are going to fall in love with each other again. Just to tell you all. Sorry it took so long to write more on my story but I was on holidays and then I had assignments to finish. To make a long story short, I've been busy.

Hope you like this chapter.

Bye.

waves

------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 7: Reaching Hogwarts.

Previously on Two of a Kind:

"Ok." Lily answered walking over to a door. "James I think I found something."

"Well then let's go inside." James answered.

The two walked inside the compartment only to have the door slam behind them and be locked from the outside only.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"What just happened then?" Lily asked James as she turned around to look at the door that was now closed.

"I have no idea." James replied trying to open the door. "But my guess is that someone, not naming anyone 'Sirius', locked us in here for some reason."

"Ok, whatever the reason is we'll find out later. But I did see something in here so can we just look." Lily pleaded with James.

"Fine but I don't think it will be Peter. He was probably in on this little joke of their's." James complained as they walk further into the compartment**. (A/N: I have never imagined the compartments to be like the ones in the movies. I always thought they were bigger and the 3rd book gives me that idea.) **

They walked a bit more until Lily saw a foot hanging over the edge of a seat.

"James, James look there." Lily said pointing to the foot. "It looks like someone is sleeping."

"Great, we're stuck in a compartment with no food, nothing to do and a sleeping person. Fun." James replied grumpily.

"This is no better for me either." Lily said back.

"Yeah, but I have friends to kill and at the moment they are outside the compartment." James said through gritted teeth.

"I bet you anything Holly was in on it too." Lily told him.

"Yes well I'm not going to go along with that bet because I know you'll win." James replied.

"What you afraid on what I might bet you of?" Lily asked.

"No, just that you'll win and I never take bet I know someone else will or might win." James answered.

"Would you two shut up and leave me alone?" A voice asked them rudely from behind the chair.

James knew this voice straight away because he had heard it so many times before.

"Sorry Snivellus but that can't be done. You see we have been locked in here and Lily and I don't have our wands."

"Well lucky I do." Snape replied coming over that seat and pointing it at James. "This is going to be good. You are utterly defenceless against me and I have the upper hand."

Lily took no time in devising her plan she just ran up to Snape, kicked his shins, grabbed his wand, grabbed James and ran to the door.

"Lily you can't use his wand. It might backfire on you." James said as she pulled him to the door.

"I'm not going to use it. I'm just making sure he can't use it on us while we yell at our friends to get us out of here." Lily informed him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius and Remus pushed the door shut quickly and charmed it so it can only be open from this outside or by a wand.

"Now what do we do?" Holly asked them.

"Wait until we hear laughter or something happens to show they are ok with each other?" Remus replied.

"What if nothing happens? What if they still hate each other and rip each others heads off?" Holly asked.

"That's not likely to happen, is it?" Remus asked her.

I suppose not. But if it does will you let them out or are you going to leave them in there to die at each other's hands?" Holly asked dramatically

"You over react too much Holly." Sirius said looking through the door to see what was happening. "I can't see them anymore, maybe they're snoging?"

"Maybe. Or maybe they're just talking with each other?" Remus replied.

"No wait, here they come. Lily's pulling James. She has a wand. How did she get her wand?" Sirius asked everyone turning around to face them.

"I don't know, but maybe you should turn around and keep watch." Holly said pointing at the door again.

"Good idea." Sirius stated.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok, all we have to do is scream as loud as we can to show that Snape is in here with us and then they'll let us out." Lily explained to James as they reached the door of the compartment.

"Or, we could just yell. Because I'm not sure the rest of the train needs to know that we want to kill the rest of the marauders. We'd have half the population of the school after us." James informed Lily.

"You're right. Holly please let me out or send us James or my wands so we can get rid of Snape for a few minutes." Lily yelled at the door. She could see everyone out there waving at them but they weren't moving towards the door to help them.

"Not working let me try. Sirius and Remus are prone to the word Snape. Padfoot, Moony Snivellus is in here and we have his wand. We need you to give us one of our wands or let us out before he kills us himself." James yelled out the door.

"Are they moving?" Lily asked

"No, well not towards us but by the looks of things, Remus is trying to explain to Sirius what will happen to us if we are still stuck in the train with Snape for a while longer." James interpreted for her.

"Would you kindly give me back my wand?" Snape said form behind them.

"And what would happen if we didn't?" James asked.

"I wasn't talking to you I was talking to the mudblood." Snape replied as though he had said the most dirties word in the world.

"You take that back right now or you'll be sorry." James said

"What will you do? Use my wand against me? What if it back firers?" Snape said in a fake concerned voice

James took no time to reply with a good comeback. He just walked straight up to Snape and punched him.

-------------------------------------------------

"What do you mean Snivellus is in there with them?" Sirius said pointing at the door.

"Just go look Sirius and then maybe you'll believe us and them." Holly said tired of trying to explain what was happening.

Sirius walked up to the door confused at what was going on and about what he might see.

"Why that little Slytherin. James punched him, and he punched James back." Sirius informed the others.

"Now what's happening?" Remus asked concerned for the safety of James and Lily.

"Snivellus ran around James while he was holding his face to get away from him. No, wait, little Snivy's got hold of Lily and is using her as hostage." Sirius told them.

"Just open the door Sirius." Both Remus and Holly yelled at him.

"Yeah, well you see, there's a little problem with that." Sirius told them.

"What's that?" Remus asked.

"I kind of forgot what the reversal spell was." Sirius said in a low whisper.

"Oh for heavens- Just pick the damn lock." Holly screamed at him.

"Good idea. I didn't think of that one." Sirius said

"Obviously." Remus said to Holly.

Sirius got the door open in time to see James kick Snape and have him drop Lily.

"James, Lily move." Sirius screamed before he screamed _Stupify._

Snape lay there unconscious while everyone looked on.

"Never again am I doing a favour for you guys. I'm never looking for a lost Peter, because we never found him. And never again do I want to be stuck in a compartment with that disgusting thing." Lily stated to her friends. "And Holly, remind me to kill you later on. Ok?"

Holly just nodded as Lily walked back to their compartment muttering something about having one hundred showers tonight.

The others said nothing as they walked back to the compartment.

"Wait we left Snivellus back there. If someone finds him like that, you know who they will blame." Holly said.

"Yeah, I'll go back and make sure no one comes in and that he wakes up with no memory of this when we get to Hogwarts." Remus said as he walked back towards the compartment they just left.

"Well this was an exciting train ride home." Sirius said. He received several hits from Holly and one giant smack for James. 'I think I deserved that.' He thought to himself.

The rest of the train ride went quickly because no one was talking to each other. Lily sat down to read a muggle book she had bought over the summer (she buys many muggle books to keep her mind sane), Holly played a few games of chess with Remus, Sirius and James devised a few pranks for the up-coming year, and Peter daydreamed that someone might love him. **(A/N: NEVER!)**

_--------------------------------------------------------_

_-------------------------------------------------------- _

And that's the end of that chapter. I watch too much Simpsons. Ok again sorry for not updating sooner, I had the idea for this chapter ages ago, but then I went on hols, then assignments, then my stupid sister decides she's gonna do her assignments a couple of days before they are due. Anyways I hope you liked that chapter and I'll write more as soon as I can.

Bye, bye

waves


	8. Rain Washes everything away

Two of a Kind. Disclaimer: I own nothing found from the Harry Potter books. 

_**Chapter 8. Rain Washes everything away.**_

---------------------------------------------

By the time they reached Hogwarts it was raining really hard and people were running around like mad chickens to get a carriage or a dry boat, which there weren't any of.

Lily walked out of the compartment and stared at the sky.

'Great,' she thought. 'Just what we all need is a bit of rain.'

"Yay! Rain! I love rain." Sirius stated "Nothing washes away Snivellus like rain."

Everyone turned to look at Sirius who was dancing in the 'Holy Rain'. The marauders decided this looked like fun and started to run around like crazy people as well.

"I'm gonna go find a good carriage and get out of the rain." Lily said dryly.

"Um…Lily don't you want to stay here and make sure they-" Holly pointed at the guys. "Stay out of trouble?"

"No." Lily stated plainly. "They always seem to keep themselves together."

As Lily continued to walk she noticed a sign posted on the pole near to where the carriages were. It read:

_Due to certain problems with the schools carriages we regret to inform you that the 6th and 7th year students will have to walk to school. We will hold food for you but we are certain you will miss the sorting ceremony. _

_Sincerely Professor M. McGonagall _

"Damn it!" Lily screamed drawing the attention of everyone around her. "Sugar, Sugar, Sugar!"

"Lily calm down." Remus said nervously being the first one daring to approach Lily while she continued to scream stupid words into the air.

"No Remus I will not calm down." Lily yelled at him. "I had the worst summer not being able to see or do anything with anyone, I get on the train only to be locked in a compartment with Snape who conveniently use me as hostage to get to James and to get his wand back, I spend half the train ride listening to people playing chess and Peter asking questions about Love. If he doesn't know by now he should just give up. I get off the train to find it raining and now the 6th and 7th year student have to walk to school in the rain and have food reserved for them and to miss the sorting ceremony."

"What?" Sirius yelled. "We have to walk to school? In the rain?"

Everyone stared at him, with the exception of Lily who had gone back to screaming mindless words at the sky, like he was some idiot who couldn't keep up with wat was being said.

"Yes Sirius," James said slowly. "We have to walk in the rain the Hogwarts and we'll miss out on all the good food."

"Who cares," Sirius yelled as he ran over to Lily and took her hands. "Lils…Rain washed everything away."

"Not everything, never everything. Come on lets go before this rain makes Sirius smart." Lily told the others as they laughed at the thought of Sirius being smart.

--------------------------------------------------

"Sirius that was a brave thing you did then actually touching her in a bad mood. I couldn't have done it." Holly said as they walked slowly down the path towards the school.

"It was nothing. Like I always say…" Sirius stood up tall as if making a speech…then dropped again.

"What..?" Holly asked

"I forgot." Sirius said

"Oh." Was all Holly could say before laughing.

---------------------------------------------------------

Remus, James and Peter where walking a little bit in front of Holly and Sirius but behind Lily. James was fussing about whether or not he should go comfort Lily or leave her alone.

"She looks so sad and lonely. Look she shivered. Should I go give her a hug or maybe my coat? Nah, that won't work its wet too. But I should go and talk to her. She definitely needs company. Right…?"

"Stop obsessing. If she was lonely she would have walked with us or would have asked someone to come walk with her." Remus pointed out

"Would she?" Peter asked confused again

"Holly?" James asked. "Would Lily ask someone to walk with her if she was lonely?"

"Definitely not. She'd think it was wrong to do so. Like intruding only not." Holly answered.

"See." James stated in a mater-of-fact way.

"Alright, alright. I would have thought she would ask, besides most people ask anyways incase the other person thinks it's intruding." Remus explained.

"Lily's not most people." Sirius pointed out as he and Holly caught up to them and continued walking at their speed.

"But I don't get it," Peter said, yet again confused by Lily. "She doesn't like the rain yet lives with walking in it, but can't be bothered to walk with people who will keep her company?"

"That's right Petey. But think of it this way, would you like it if you were locked in a compartment with no-one but James and Snivellus for company and then miss out on food?" Sirius asked.

"The sign said there was going to be food there when we got back." Remus informed everyone again.

"Yeah, but none of it will be the good stuff." Sirius replied.

"Don't you guys think she looks lonely?" James said again clearly not listening to what was being said.

"James!" Remus and Sirius yelled together

"What?" He replied

"If you think you can make her feel better by walking _all _the way to school with her then prove it or walk with her out of the goodness of your heart. You two are supposed to be friends now so go be a friend to her." Sirius stated to him.

"Ok, here goes everything." James said to no-one in particular as he trotted up to where Lily was walking ahead.

"Isn't it here goes nothing?" Peter asked looking at James' retreating back.

----------------------------------------

'Why do I always make a fool of myself in front of him?' Lily thought to herself. 'And why do I have to care so much about what he thinks of me?'

Lily was walking ahead of everyone else thinking about why James Potter affected her so much that she did the stupidest things around him. Because of this she didn't hear James trot up beside her and start walking with her.

"Lily, are you ok?" James asked her softly.

Lily screamed and jumped a few feet in the air.

"James, are you trying to scare the living day lights out of me?" She asked him after catching her breath.

"I am so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you I just thought you were lonely and I wanted to make sure you were ok and keep you company. Are you alright now? I hadn't realised you weren't in this world at the moment."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lily asked strangely

"Well, you know when you daydream or drift off into another space. Something like that where you don't know what's going on." James replied awareness up because of the tone in Lily's voice.

"Oh, that. Yeah I suppose I wasn't really here. But you could have made a bit more noise so I knew you were coming." Lily said slowly coming back to her senses

They continued to walk in silence for a little while when Lily broke it.

"Why did you come up to me again?"

"Oh yeah that thing. Well I saw you shiver and wanted to know if you were ok. And by the looks of things you are." He answered.

"Thanks James."

"No problem."

"I wonder what the others are talking about?" Lily said quietly

--------------------------- Meanwhile, back with the rest of the group.

"They look so cute together." Holly whispered afraid they'd hear her and stop talking to each other.

"Yeah I know." Sirius whispered back

"Why are we whispering?" Remus asked

"So we don't break the mood." Holly answered

"What mood?" Peter almost yelled causing the other three to yell at him.

"Well there goes that chance at getting them to kiss." Sirius said pretty much giving up right then and there.

"No wait look," Remus said pointing. "Doesn't that just make your day?"

------------------------------------Lily and James

"They're probably talking about quidditch or how fun it was to lock us in a compartment." James suggested.

"Maybe." Lily shivered.

"Are you cold? Do you want my cloak?" James asked already half taking it off

"No, it's ok. Let's just move a little closer to each other and keep warm through body heat." Lily said then quickly came to her senses. "Of course that's only if you want to, I mean I'm fine with shivering and I'm just going to shut up now."

"Come here." James said and held an arm open for Lily to slide under. She did just that.

'Goddess this feels so nice' Lily thought to herself.

'Damn it you were supposed to get over him. Oh well not my fault he came over during the summer.'

'Hey, you didn't have to let him in the room.'

'Stop arguing with yourself, you know ill win'

'Won't'

'Will'

'Won't'

'Will'

"Won't" Lily said out loud.

"What was that?" James asked clearly taken aback with the random word she'd said.

"I meant to say won't it be nice once we get back to a hot shower or bath?"

'Good cover up.' She told herself.

"Yeah, I s'pose it will." James replied.

----------------------------------------------The others

"I'm so being the godmother of their child." Holly stated after awhile

"Hey I wanted to be the godmother." Sirius complained

"Sirius?" Remus asked

"Yeah…?" He replied crossly

"Why don't you apply for godfather instead?" He said

"Good idea." Sirius replied and started running towards James and Lily.

"Sirius no!" Screamed Holly and Remus running after him.

"Hey James, Lily…," Sirius yelled running up to them. "Can I be the godfather of your first child? And Holly wants to know if she can be the godmother?"

Instantly Lily and James pulled apart causing Remus and Holly to groan.

"What? What?" Sirius asked.

-------------------------------------------------------------

AN: sorry it like took me forever to write this chapter. I'm hoping to write a lot more this year. Maybe even finish it. Yay. I was thinking about making them kiss but I thought that ending was a little funnier. Maybe next chappie. Oh well.

Review if u liked it and review if u didn't. and feel free to send tips through it. I've changed my mind about their first love encounter just 'cause I had an idea but then I forgot it. This time I'm writing down my ideas.

Bye, bye

**Waves**


	9. Of Knickers and Prefect Meetings

Two of a Kind

Disclaimer: I own nothing found from the Harry Potter books. Though I wish I did. Damn good stories, now I'll never come up with anything better. shakes fist at screen 

Chapter 9: Of Knickers and Prefect Meetings

------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily and Holly walked into the common room after their last day of classes for that week. There weren't many people there because of such a nice day they were having. **(AN: I have no idea if that sounds right…oh well)** Lily instantly took a seat at one of the far tables and relaxed.

"Sixth year is going to be harder than I thought. Especially Transfiguration. I thought McGonagall was going to kill me for still not being able to do half that work. What was it again? Oh well." Lily told Holly as she put her feet underneath her legs for warmth.

"Don't worry Lils," Holly said using her new nic-name the Marauder's had given her. "It's the beginning of the year, we'll find someone to tutor you. James is really good at transfig. Maybe he can tutor you?"

"Give it up Holly. We were cold and wet, it meant absolutely nothing. Understand?" Lily stated strongly.

"Ok, ok I get it, keep your knickers on." Holly replied.

"What's this about Lily's knickers?" Sirius asked popping out of nowhere.

"Nothing ok? My knickers have nothing to do with the conversation and I don't know why Holly brought it up. Anyways…how did you get here?" Lily answered

"What do you mean, how did we get here? The same way you did I s'pose. We came on a train to Hogwarts then up here to the common room." Remus replied sitting down across from Lily.

"But we didn't hear you come in. We might be sitting near the back of the common room but we're not deaf. The door is just over there." Holly said pointing her finger at the portrait hole.

"Yes, you might not be deaf but you probably don't have 100 per cent hearing and we're talking about Lily's knickers." James stated sitting next to Remus.

"My knickers are now banned from conversations. Do you all understand?" Lily said angrily

"No Lils…you see the only time I think we are permitted to speak about your underwear is when you are around. I'm sure we will agree to not speak of them outside our circle of friends. Agreed guys and Holly?" Sirius asked

"Agreed." They replied.

"Fine." Lily said

"Good. Now what colour are these knickers we are talking about so much?" Sirius asked.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Weekends. Gotta Love them." James said once everyone had come down to the common room the next morning.

"You only love what you do in them." Remus pointed out to him

"And what might that be?" Holly asked curiously.

"Snoging, pranking and…," Sirius thought. "Probably snoging."

"Sounds like fun." Lily said sarcastically**. (AN: sorry I'm obsessed with that word, well more like line. I say it to everything.) **

"Do you wanna try it someday?" James asked equally sarcastic.

"Yeah, sure." Lily replied.

"Really?" James asked believing her

"No! Let's go down to breakfast, we'll decide what we're doing there, and it doesn't include snoging." Lily answered.

---------------------- AFTER BREAKFAST ----------------------------------

"So, what are we going to do today?" Sirius asked as everyone walked outside into the courtyard.

"Well I have a prefects meeting after lunch." Lily told everyone.

"That means I do too." Replied James

"Yeah I still can't believe you got sixth year prefect James." Remus said sounding truly amazed.

"Yeah I'm still getting over the shock too." James laughed back

"Funny, but its not like the prefects are that bad." Holly remarked. "Are they?"

"They're the worst. Plotting and sneaking around at night. They're out to get us and you know it. Why they might kill you in your sleep. You better watch out for that one." James said strangely while pointing at Lily.

"Knock it off _Prefect_." Lily said while pointing at his badge.

"Yeah, well I've arrived to change everything. We're going to have a lot more balls this year." He covered.

"What, so you can have an excuse for snoging? I don't think so." Lily sung back at him.

"And to think that just last week they were hugging each other." Sirius whispered to Remus and Holly who just smiled to the thought.

"Anyways this chat about prefects doesn't help us to decide what we're going to do now." Remus pointed out.

"True…let's just go sit under a tree and talk or something." Holly suggested

"What do you think we've been doing here?" James asked

"Arguing." Sirius replied. "Come on let's go find us a tree."

---------------------------------------------------------

After lunch Lily and James walked in silence to the prefect's meeting which was to be held in the transfiguration classroom. It was a little stuffy, but so were most of the classrooms that hadn't been used for a few months. The Head Boy and Girl were sitting, talking to a new Hufflepuff Prefect about opening some windows and some other prefects were sitting at some tables talking about mindless things. Lily walked straight over there and started talking to those prefects.

James took a look around. Not everyone was at the meeting yet. He looked at the classroom clock: 12:24. They still had 6 minutes to turn up.

'_Lily fits in so well here, she able to express herself. Look at her she's laughing'_ James thought to himself.

Lily indeed was laughing about something one of the guys had said to her.

'_She probably likes him. What's so good about him anyway? He doesn't have my good looks, my bravery, he's not even in Gryffindor. Let's see how she likes me hanging around Her here._' James thought as he walked over to where Lily was seated.

"Is it Just me or is Transfiguration becoming a lot harder than it used to be?" Lily asked the group she was sitting with.

"Its just you." A voice replied from behind. Lily knew that voice too well and groaned.

"I thought we were friends now?" James asked as he took a seat next to her.

"We are, well slightly. This isn't the mucho club where you'll be listened too because you look nice, you actually have to do some work here. I know it sounds hard for you but it might do you some good to be around smart people." She smiled sweetly at him and turned back to the guy she was talking to.

"Um…Lily? Aren't you going to introduce us?" James asked just as sweetly.

Lily groaned again. "Since when does mister 'I'm so confident that I can do everything' need someone to introduce people to them?"

"Oh Lily be nice to him he's trying at least, just like you asked him to." They guy next to her said.

"Fine. This is Amos Diggery," She said waving her hand towards the person who had just spoken. "And this is Charly Toren." She waved her hand across the table. James shook both hands as a greeting. "They're the Hufflepuff Prefects and Arianrhod Hyde, we call her Roddy, and Toby Lark, are the Ravenclaw prefects." She said waving to the two remaining prefects. "This is James Potter, the other 6th year prefect from Gryffindor. None of the Slytherin prefects are here yet, not like you'd want to meet them."

"Amos, you're the new Hufflepuff Quidditch captain right?" James asked him as he swapped sides to talk more about the topic of Quidditch. Roddy and Charly were quick to ask Lily questions about James and Toby joined in on the quidditch talks.

"How do you know James Potter?" Roddy asked excitedly. "And do you know the rest of the Marauders?"

"Um…my friend Holly wanted to hand with them so she did. Yes I know the rest of them, but they're not all that good. Besides you met Remus last year, he was a prefect so technically you know two Marauders' now. And they're all horrible." Lily answered raising her voice loud enough for James to hear.

"Well she didn't object to being locked in a compartment with me just last week, or when I hugged her in the rain." James said loud enough for Lily to hear as though it was part of their conversation. Lily went bright red.

"Prefects," The Head Boy said. "I think its time to start the meeting. If you would like to take a seat?"

------------------------------------------------

Holly and the rest of the Marauders sat in the common room waiting for James and Lily to return from their prefect meeting while they did their homework.

"It's our first week back. Why are we getting homework? I should go on strike, first week back no homework." Sirius said to the others.

"Did you just say the answer to the potions questions?" Holly asked Sirius looking up from her parchment.

"No, I asked why we were getting homework." Sirius said crossly. They weren't even listening to him.

"Wolfsbane." Remus said not even bothering to look up from his page.

"What was that?" Peter asked **(A/N: I almost forgot Peter was even there)**

"Wolfsbane is the answer to the potions question." Remus answered him.

Before Sirius could argue that he was angry no one was listening to him, two frightened 5th years wearing prefect badges came running inside the common room and up their dormitory stairs.

"Yay, James and Lily are back." Sirius screamed just as the portrait hole opened.

"Pyjama Day? What kind of an idea is that?" Lily screamed at the person behind her.

"One that everyone except you and the Syltherins liked!" James yelled back.

"Just because you are sexually gross doesn't mean you have to bring up ideas that would serve to your advantage."

"I am not sexually gross, if there's even a word. People liked the idea of not having to worry about their hair and make-up to go to classes. It's once every two months, not the end of the world."

"It was the first meeting, you could have brought it up at the next one which is next week. Did it have to be This week, on the First meeting?" Lily screamed and started to walk up to the girls' dormitory. James stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"Let Go Of ME!" Lily screeched trying to pull her arm out of his hold, it was no use, quidditch had made him pretty strong.

"Not until we sort this out." He replied through gritted teeth.

"Well, we're not going to sort this out so you'd better let go." She replied forcefully.

"No!" Was His only answer.

James' grip on Lily's arm tightened, her face started screwing up.

"James let go." She said her voice starting to calm down.

"No."

"No," She said her voice starting to become panicky. "You really have to let go."

"No!"

"James you're hurting me!" Lily screamed. He instantly let the hand go, and Lily dropped to the floor. James stood over her to make sure she was ok.

Nobody in the room had moved, no one breathed a sound, they were perfectly still waiting to see what was going to happen.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that, I just lost my temper and well I had the right. Aren't prefect meetings supposed to be about bringing out ideas? Well I had a good one and everyone liked it, besides Dumbledore has to approve it before is goes ahead anyways." James explained himself to Lily.

"He'll approve it." Lily said as she rubbed her hand to get the feeling back in it. "He always approves the unusual things. I'm sorry I shouldn't have snapped at you. It's just-I think I'll go upstairs, I don't really want to stay here."

"No stay here, I want to look at your hand and make sure that it's ok." James said gently guiding Lily to a seat on a couch near their friends.

"It's fine James really I just want to go lie down." Lily said trying to argue her way out of staying downstairs.

"You can lie on me and the couch. I don't care what you say, you're staying down here."

James sat down and Lily decided it would be best if she didn't lie on him, just to be safe.

"So how was your first prefect meeting?" Peter asked. Everyone glared at him.

"Well we all had to sit around some tables, 6th years on one side facing their 5th year prefects, Gryffindor in between Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Lily knowing that I despise Slytherin's offered to sit next to them. A few mentions for a ball were brought up and my own idea, which I'm sure you all heard about. And that was about it." James answered.

"You made Lily sit next to Lucius and Narssisa?" Holly asked. "They didn't say anything Lily, did they?"

"What do you mean they didn't say anything. It's like a suggestion room, of course they said something." James replied

"She means about me." Lily told James. "Don't worry I'm use to it. And it was only the usual mudblood this, mudblood that."

"They call you a mudblood?" Sirius screamed outraged.

"Sirius sh, nobody likes being called it let alone having someone scream it out." Remus said to him.

"It's ok, please James don't make a fuss." Lily pleaded looking him in the eye.

He couldn't look away from those eyes. Locked in his, he almost read what she was thinking.

"Ok, I won't do anything. This time." He mumbled.

"Oh thank you James." Lily said happily and jumped up to give him a hug. He hugged back.

"So what's with Pyjama Day?" Sirius asked.

"Well…" Lily started.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So there's another chappie for you guys. Review and tell me what you think of Pyjama Day. And ill try posting soon.

Waves


	10. Black's Cats

Two of a Kind.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Harry Potter as much as I'd like to.

A/N: I can't wait for the next Harry Potter book, and it comes out on my half birthday. YAY! Thank you to everyone whose reviewed my story and I'll try to update again soon so long as there's no assignments and assessment takes to complete and blah, blah, blah. Enjoy.

Chapter 10: Black's Cats.

------------------------------------------------

At dinner a lone owl flew into the Great Hall and soared over the Gryffindor table dropping a letter in front of the Marauder's, Holly and Lily. None of them had even noticed the owl came in or notice the letter that had been dropped. They we're too busy talking and laughing at each other to notice what happened around them.

Peter put his head down to spoon up some more of his pumpkin soup and screamed. Lily and Holly screamed after him, although they didn't know what they were screaming at and ended up laughing until they could hardly breathe.

"Pete, it's just a letter. Only a letter." Sirius said gloomily as he picked the letter out of his bowl. "And fancy that, it's for me, from my dearest Mum."

Everyone could hear the strong sarcasm in his voice as he ripped the envelope open and red the letter to himself.

"Hey James she's got another one for me. It's coming tomorrow." He told James who was sitting across the table from him.

"Another what?" Holly asked curiously as she reached for a piece of bread, cut it in half and gave the other half to Lily.

"Yeah," Lily said. "What this mysterious thingy that only James knows about? I wanna know what it is."

"Is it the thing about the thing?" Remus asked as Sirius nodded to him. "Ok, I also know what it is." He stated to the girls.

"Won't you guys tell us?" Holly asked fluttering her eyes at Sirius and Remus who were sitting across from her.

"So, who are you going to sell it to?" James asked ignoring what Holly had said. "You haven't had one for a while, like since half way through last year."

"I hope she stops sending them. Then I won't have to keep selling them." The gloomy voice replied. "To answer your question, I don't know. Who do you think will want one?"

"Want one of what?" Lily and Holly said at the same time. They smiled at each other knowing that they both thought they knew each other too well.

"Is anyone still eating? Why don't we go back to the common room?" Remus suggested looking and James and Sirius who both nodded like they were talking about a secret society. **(A/N: don't ask why I said that I have no idea. Lol)**

"We can't leave yet, Peter's still eating." James said while looking at everyone else.

"Go with out me, I don't mind. Besides, the desserts haven't even come out yet. I don't care what your mother's letter said." Peter replied as he ate another mouthful of food. **(A/N: DIRTY OLD RAT…. I mean oh forget it!) **

"Are you sure? Because we can wait, it's no problem?" Sirius said.

"He's sure, now lets get moving before the crowds turn up." Lily said hurriedly getting out of her seat with Holly and trying to get James out of his seat.

"Fine, fine I'm up. For heaven's sake what's wrong with you? All pushy today aren't we?" James argued while looking down at her.

"Funny." She replied sarcastically

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few deliberate wrong turns, a million flights of stairs and a lot of time wasting later, most of the Marauder's, Lily and Holly made it to the common room safely.

"Short cut, as if." Lily complained as she sank into a couch by the fire. "Remind me to kill all three of you when I have the energy."

"It wasn't that bad." James answered her complaint as he sat next to her.

"Whatever." Was her only reply.

"Look at them," Sirius said to Remus and Holly. "Not yet married and already having marriage problems. How will we ever get them to have children?"

Holly started giggling about this and Remus and Sirius smiled at the thought.

"Very funny. Absolutely hilarious." Lily said clapping her hands slowly to show her anger. "We're not going to get married nor have children. So you can just leave it alone."

"Are you willing to make a bet on that?" Sirius asked smiling mischievously.

"So, the letter. What did it say? What was it about?" Holly asked changing the subject very quickly.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot that's why we came up here." Remus pointed out. "Well Sirius, you do the honours"

"Well, my mum breeds cats and I have to sell them, here." Sirius paused. Lily and Holly waited for the rest of the answer to come out but nothing happened. After a few minutes Holly spoke.

"That's it? That's the secret 'thing' that you couldn't tell us down stairs and took almost an hour to tell us?" Holly asked annoyed "Well I think I'm going to go to bed. Coming Lily?"

"Yeah I s'pose so." She got half off the couch when Sirius started talking again.

"You can't go, now you know what it is you have to help me sell it. Obviously mum couldn't sell this one and it's going to be cheep, it's probably a runt, or not black or something, but I still have to sell it. The money I get from the ones I sell I get to keep, it'll go towards my living in the wizarding world by myself. Please you have to help me."

"How much are you selling it for this time?" James asked while he guided Lily once again into a seat on the couch.

"Well it depends on what type of cat it is. If it has a little black on it, like half black half something else, about 2 maybe 3 sickles. With no black on it, 1 sickle maybe a sickle and a few knuts if I'm lucky." He answered.

"That's all?" Lily asked surprisedly. "A couple of sickles or a few knuts? Anyone would but that."

"You don't understand Lils," Remus said to her. "Mrs Black has a strong reputation of breeding Black cats. When Sirius goes around selling non black ones people get suspicious and wonder if her cats aren't really black."

"Ok so we find someone who doesn't care what colour it is, a muggle born witch or wizard." She suggested.

"They're even harder to sell to. When you were younger, were you told witches and wizards always have black cats to spook people?" James asked, Lily nodded to him.

"Then that's the type they want, right?" Holly put in. The boys nodded their answer.

They all sat thinking for a while, no one speaking afraid they might break someone's concentration.

"I'll buy it." Lily whispered.

"Pardon?" James asked leaning into her.

"I'll buy the cat. I don't care what it looks like and I have my own money. I'll go get it now." She answered jumping up from the couch and running up the stairs to the girls dormitories and was back in minute.

"Here, its 3 sickles. I don't care if it's got absolutely no colour what so ever, I'm paying 3 sickles and you can just love me forever." Lily joked smiling at him. Before he could object she continued to talk. "So it's settled, I get the cat tomorrow and you don't have to worry about selling it to anyone. I think I'll go to bed now. Coming Holly?" She didn't wait for an answer just kissed each boy on the cheek and went up stairs with Holly trailing behind her.

"That was slightly strange." Remus said looking at the others

"Yeah, what in hell possessed her to kiss us as well as James? Her kisses are reserved for him only!" Sirius complained.

James said nothing her just stared into space thinking about a certain redhead.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning at breakfast a giant box arrived at the Gryffindor table. Everyone was really excited. No one ever got boxes in the mail. When the package landed at Sirius the whole school's excitement fell.

"It's probably dung bombs." A 5th year Hufflepuff girl said to her friend as she walked past them.

"Yeah or a whole bunch of other prank equipment." Her friend replied.

"Hi James." The first girl said seductively and ran her hand along his back, then continued to walk over to the Hufflepuff table.

"A friend of yours?" Holly asked with an amused hint in her voice.

"No." Was his rushed reply, as he looked across the table at her angrily.

"So," Lily said quickly changing the subject. James' old girlfriends were not her favourite topic to talk about. "Is that what I think it is?" She looked really happy at the thought of getting a kitten, no matter what it looked like.

"Lily it has airholes and is meowing, what do you think?" Sirius told her not even looking at the package.

"Do you want me to take it then?" She asked as politely as she could considering the kitten was being ignored at the moment.

"Do as you like, it's your kitten." Was his reply.

Lily stood up and lent over the table to pick the box up. She was about to lift the lid when James stood up quickly and reached for the box.

"Here, let me help you carry it to the common room. So many flights of stairs, you might drop it." He smiled at her showing his pearly white teeth. **(A/N: Don't ask me why I decided to put that in there I just felt like it.) **

"James it's not that heavy. I'm sure it's hardly even 6 weeks old." Lily thought about that for a moment then said. "Why was a tiny thing like that placed in such a small box?"

"I owled mum and told her you didn't have anything to look after a cat with and that there isn't a store for that around here, so she must of sent something for that." Sirius answered still not paying that much attention.

"Ok, well Lily and I better get this thing upstairs before it kills us. Bye, see you guys later. **(A/N: and for anyone who's forgotten like I almost did, it's a Sunday at Hogwarts.) **

"See ya." Remus and Holly replied. Sirius just waved.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Lily and James walked up to the common room in silence. Every now and then Lily looked over at him, but the minute he turned to look at her she turned back towards the corridor. (A/N: I know typical)

'How come when you don't want to go to the common room you're there in no time, but when you can't wait to get there it takes forever?' Lily thought to herself as she stole another glance at James. This time he was looking at the same time as her and they both snapped their heads away from each other's view.

"So," Lily said trying to think of something to talk about to pass the time. 'What should I say? What should I say?' She thought quickly as they started to climb another staircase. 'A good topic…um…Quidditch!'

"When does quidditch training start?" She said inwardly praising herself for coming up with something so quickly. **(A/N: Don't you get those times when you don't know what to say and spend forever trying to think of something? I do!)**

"Not for a month of two. McGonagall has to contact me first." James replied.

'That was the shortest answer about quidditch I've ever heard from his mouth. I'll wait a little while to find out if there's anything else he wants to say.' Lily thought again. **(A/N: wow she's doing a lot of thinking.)**

Lily waited and waited. Finally she couldn't take it anymore she had to say something.

"Is that it? You base your life on winning quidditch matches, you finally become captain of the team and all you can say is McGonagall has to contact me?" She snapped

James just looked at her no saying anything. The truth was he was shocked. He was pretty sure Lily wasn't that interested in quidditch, but by the way she was acting you'd think it was her life.

Lily looked away.

'How stupid can I get?' She asked herself. 'I mean I don't care if he has nothing else to say about quidditch. It's not like it's my life or anything. I just wanted him to say something.'

They continued walking in silence. Lily mentally killing herself for being so rude, but not having enough courage to apologise. James thinking about ways to kill himself for not saying something back. Finally they reached the common room. Lily said the password and walked inside, James was following straight after carrying the box with the kitten in it. He placed in on the table in front of the fireplace. Lily sat on the other side, but didn't start opening the box.

'Come on Lily. APOLOGISE!' She screamed at herself. 'Some Gryffindor you are if you aren't brave enough to say SORRY!'

"James…" Lily started looking up at him from where she sat.

"Hey don't worry about it Lils." He replied walking over to the couch and sitting down next to her. "It's not your fault I didn't answer you properly, I just didn't think you'd be interested and it's not like you come to many of the games anyway, so don't stress about it."

"But I shouldn't have snapped at you. It wasn't my business, and you didn't have to answer me. I was just trying to make small talk." Lily told him.

"Again don't worry about it." He said taking her hands and holding them in his.

They looked at each other. James leant towards Lily, bent his head and-

"So have you opened it yet?" Sirius asked coming out of no-where.

James and Lily jumped apart from each other so fast and hard that Lily fell off the couch.

"What, the box is still closed? We didn't miss anything?" Holly said sitting down on one of the side chairs.

"Were we interrupting?" Remus asked helping Lily off the floor and sitting on the arm of the couch.

"Not at all," James replied. "Just got here. We were taking our time to get to the common room and haven't even gotten around to opening it."

"It's probably purple or something. We've had one of those before, couldn't selling it months. Of course being a wizard place selling a purple cat from a Black's Cat shop was mighty hard. But I managed to sell it fine," Sirius smiled at Holly. "I just used a bit of Black charm."

"You have as much charm as a squashed bug." Lily muttered as she reached over the table for the kitten's box.

The rest of the group just stared at her, bewildered. Lily usually didn't voice opinions about people unless they were good ones, the bad opinions were reserved for Holly's ears only.

"Let's see what this little thingy looks like." Lily said opening the lid, ignoring the looks from the others.

She put her hands into the box and lifted the kitten out. Sirius took a deep breath, holding it as though he didn't know what was coming out. James and Remus stared at him and Holly's attention was only on what was being pulled out of the box. The kitten came out and everyone's jaw's dropped. The kitten was…

"Black?" Holly and Remus said at the same time.

The Kitten was a very little thing. Its eyes were bright blue with silver tints in it and was purely black, absolutely no white was to be found on it (James checked). The only problem Lily could see was that it looked as though the kitten had permanent static electricity.

"It's a fluff ball." Commented James.

"That's not a very nice thing to say about the kitten James." Lily remarked. "Besides, you can't talk. The kitten's hair looks exactly like yours does." Lily smiled at him and turned back to the kitten.

"Nice come back Lily." Remus complimented her.

"Thank you." Lily said. "Aren't you the cutest thing?" She lifted the cat into the air and looked into its eyes.

"Lils, what are you going to name it?" Holly asked her genuinely interested.

"Well first I have to check its sex. I mean what good would it be if I gave it a girls name and it was a boy?" Lily answered her.

"It's a boy." Sirius said to her. "Mum told me in the letter."

"Well why didn't you tell me earlier?" Lily asked angrily

"Because I didn't want you choosing names forever." Sirius replied

"It was going to be a Day Sirius. One day to get a head start on giving it a name." She said forcefully at him.

"Call it James Junior. 'Coz it looks like James." Remus said ducking from a pillow being thrown at his head.

"I dunno, I'll have to think of a name still. I'm definitely not calling it James Junior, James' head is big enough already without him having a cat named after him." Lily said, also ducking from a pillow being thrown at her from the place next to her, which is kind of hard to miss from such a short distance. It missed. (A/N: you wonder why he missed? Think it was deliberate?) "For the moment we'll just call him Kit. Short for kitten. I'll think of something soon, but it might not be for a while."

"Well then Kit, welcome to Gryffindor common room." James said waving his hands around them room. The cat just meowed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

And so this concludes this chapter. I'll write more soon. Just to tell you. My friend really has a cat that looks like it has permanent static electricity, and she still doesn't have a name for it and she's had it for like 7 weeks now.

Did you think Lily and James were gonna kiss yet? Not that simple, but their first kiss will be coming up soon, I can't wait that long. I've been having some ideas about how to get them together like a truth or dare game or maybe one day James just asks her out on impulse, but what ever it is there will be some exciting things involved in being James' girlfriend, but not all of it will be good.

So review if you like and I'll update soon.

Bye, bye.

waves


	11. Samhain Ball part 1

Title: Two of a Kind

Disclaimer: I own nothing found in the Harry Potter books, as much as I'd like to own the rights to Lily and James and the good Marauders, I don't.

Chapter 11: Samhain Ball- Part 1

-------------------------------------------------------------------

A few weeks passed and the school work got harder and more homework was given to all students. Fortunately no one had been unlucky enough to have a mental break down. Many older students started to wonder when the first Hogsmeade trip would be and if they'd have to wait until the holidays to go.

Lily and Holly walked down from the girls' dormitory on Monday the 2nd of October. Lily instantly looked towards the notice board, always wondering when the next prefect meeting might be. And sure enough there was to be a prefect meeting held during 2nd period. **(A/N: and I don't know how they organise the names of lessons, but at my school they're called periods.) **

"Damn!" Lily swore. "The prefect meeting's in transfiguration. I need all the practice I can get in that subject."

"Don't worry Lils," Holly answered her voice perfectly calm. "McGonagall would have checked the notice board too, she'll give you all the work and teach you and James everything."

"But she won't have time to teach us anything new. Halloween's coming up and then Quidditch, there'll be no time for me. And knowing James he'll be able to do whatever she asks him to do even if he doesn't know the spell properly yet. I'll be sitting there not knowing anything while everyone else passes the subject and I'm failing." Lily started to hyperventilate taking small gasping breaths, trying to get air into her lungs long enough to keep talking.

"Lily calm down," Holly said reassuringly. "Take deep breaths and stop worrying. I'll help you. I'll be at transfig. So I'll give you all the details, and help you until you get the spell right. Now breathe. In, out, in, out."

Lily closed her eyes and started breathing. 'In.' she thought to herself. 'Out'. When she felt as though she could walk around and do things without having an attack she opened her eyes and jumped backwards a few feet, because staring at her only a few centimetres away was…

"Sirius, next time you want to stare at me look a few feet away. I don't want to calm myself down to be scared to death by your face." Lily said after she'd gotten over her fright.

"Well I just wanted to see if you were awake." He replied giving Lily a 'duh' look, and turned towards the boys dormitory. "JAMES!" He screamed up the stairs. "The slowest person to get up, I'm telling you." He told the group. To Holly he mumbled. "Keeps dreaming about a certain someone."

Holly giggled, turning her face away from Lily's view so she didn't realise that something was said that she hadn't heard.

"I'll go wake him up, the right way." Remus said sighing. "Gods know you don't scream at James that never wakes him up. Now can you see anywhere I can hide? The couch will do. Be back in like 5 seconds, and don't count Peter I know you always do."

"What's the right way? And why does he have to hide?" Lily asked after Remus left. Sirius and Peter didn't answer her and Holly just shrugged not knowing herself.

A few seconds later a loud scream was heard and Remus came sprinting down the stairs to hide behind the couch. Loud thumping of bare feet on the stairs told everyone James was racing down them, following whoever just disturbed his sleep. He ran through the doorway for everyone to see him in is boxers, dripping wet.

"Where is he? I'll kill him." James said through gritted teeth.

"That's the proper way to wake James up? Pouring water over him?" Holly asked turning to Sirius and Peter then back to James who just realised he was not alone in the common room. In fact pretty much the whole house was down stairs looking at the notice board or just sitting around talking before breakfast was served.

"Um…yeah, we tend to do that to each other a lot. To be precise James here made up the 'wet the person wake them up' thingy. He's usually the one doing the wetting, but we got him back this time." Sirius explained, his face revealing how funny he found the prank now.

Holly walked over to Lily, who was one of the only people not looking at James, and bent down to whisper in her ear. "Look at his body. It's pretty exposed right now, you know without a shirt on and only boxer shorts." She looked back up at James whose face was bright red. "He looks kind of hot."

She waited at Lily's speaking level for her answer

"I'm not looking." Was Lily's whispered reply as she resumed staring at the other side of the room.

"Aw you'll just be missing out on all the fun." Holly said out loud so everyone could hear.

"Holly!" Lily exclaimed turning around to face her, and in the process getting a pretty good look at James' exposed body. "You bitch." She whispered not looking away. For some strange reason she couldn't. **(A/N: I wonder why?)**

James seemed to notice that not only was everyone else looking at him, but that one certain red head wasn't taking her eyes off him. He went redder, if that was possible.

"I think I'll go upstairs and get changed, don't leave for breakfast without me. I'll get you later Remus. " He said running upstairs to get changed.

Holly and Sirius turned to look at Lily who was still looking to where James had been standing.

"It's ok Lils, James is gone now, there's nothing left to see." Remus said walking over and sitting next to Lily.

"Yeah, but there was. And this whole 'get over James 'coz he's not that hot' thingy isn't working. I mean you saw that didn't you? And if it keeps happening I'll go insane." She replied slowly.

"That was the first time he's done that. What do you mean 'If he keeps doing it'?" Holly said sounding upset.

"Lils, if you didn't want us to wake him up and bring him to the common room in his boxers then you should have said something." Sirius said in a matter-of-fact way. "Now I hope he doesn't take too long breakfast is about to be served and I'm hungry." Sirius added as James came trotting down the stairs fully dressed and carrying his books for classes that day.

"Yes," He said looking at the notice board. "Prefect's meeting through transfiguration."

Everyone just looked at him.

"What?" He complained.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1st period came and went and Lily soon found herself walking to the prefect's meeting with James in silence wondering why everytime they were going somewhere together things were always so awkward.

'See?' She told herself. 'Things would never work out between you two. You'd never know what to say to each other and would be too scared to bring anything up.'

This sort of conversation continued until they reached the prefect room.

"Lily over here," Charly called to her. "You too James. We saved you guys' seats."

The other 6th year prefects were already there and they had indeed saved them seats near the rest of the group. Lily immediately relaxed when she walked over to the girls and started talking to them. She hadn't noticed but James had. She had been tense the whole walk over.

'There must be something wrong. I'll remember to ask her later on.' He told himself as he sat near Amos to talk quidditch.

"Attention everyone." The Head Boy, Frank Longbottom, said addressing the prefects. "We've held this meeting today to discuss Halloween."

The minute he said the word everyone broke down into chatter about what they could do for a ball or a day off school work.

"Prefects please," The Head Girl, Andrea Lakesoft, cried getting everyone's attention. "We have already decided that this Halloween we will hold the traditional ball, the reason you prefects are here is to come up with ideas for the ball, such as a name, foods, decorations, themes"

"Wouldn't 'Halloween' be the theme?" Lucius Malfoy, a Slytherin prefect sneered, smirking at the idea that anyone might have missed that.

"Yes most people would see it that way, but we mean a dress code, magic/non-magic, traditional orange/black colours and so on. Those sorts of things." Frank replied.

"So does anyone have anything to say or any ideas on this? And take your time we've managed to get everyone out of the next period as well." Andrea said looking around the group.

"Well, maybe we could have it muggle clothing?" Roddy suggested.

"Yeah, and everyone can come in formal kind of clothing." A Hufflepuff 5th said.

"Shouldn't we do that sort of thing for the Christmas ball? That's always fancier." Another 5th prefect said.

"Ok so we'll have it wizard dress for now." Toby said confirming what others had suggested.

"So," said Andrea. "We've worked out that its magical dress code, so dress robes for everyone, but what about a name, decorations? Does everyone agree on the ball just being called 'The Halloween Ball' or is there something more exciting, more unusual that you think everyone would like?"

The prefects sat there for a while in thought. Then Lily had and idea.

"How about we name it 'Samhain'?" Lily asked the other prefects.

"Sow'in?" James asked. "What kind of name is that?"

"Pronounced 'Sow-in' but spelt S-A-M-H-A-I-N. It means the end of summer." Lily answered.

"And what exactly is it?" Frank asked.

Lily looked around at the rest of the puzzled faces and realised she was going to have to explain everything from the beginning.

"Ok, so Samhain is a Wiccan holiday. The Wiccan society is also known as the Pagans to muggles." Lily started.

"Oh," Said Beltrix Black, the other Slytherin 6th prefect. "We're going to name our 'wizard' ball after some muggle group?"

"We never said we were going to name it that." Andrea pointed out. "We just need Lily to explain it to us before we go and decide whether it's for us. Continue."

"So, when I was little my sister was really into Wicca and made me learn all about their holidays and stuff with her so that when her friends came over it looked as if our whole family liked the Wiccan ways." Lily told them taking a breath. "So now that I know everything there is to Samhain we could base our ball on it."

"Ok," Frank said. "What's …Samhain really about?"

"Well," Lily replied thinking of the best way to put it. "It marks the first day of the Celtic New Year. It is celebrated on November 1. Most consider October 31 to be the Eve of Samhain." She paused to let that sink in. "Samhain is the 'Feast of the Dead.' The Wiccan's would celebrate by placing food on tables to honor the spirits of the dead. On Samhain, the veil between the realm of the living and the realm of the dead is lifted, making communication with spirits easier. The Dark Mother- the crone- and her aging consort, the Dark Father, also known as the god and goddess, were honored on this night. People now celebrate Samhain to honor the god and goddess, as well as the deceased. The Pagans had decorations, foods, herbs and different colours to symbolise the different Sabbats."

"What's a Sabbat?" Roddy asked trying to get a hold of all the information.

"A Sabbat is like the Pagan holidays. There are eight of them. Samhain, Yule, Imbolc, Ostara, Beltane, Litha, Lammas and Mabon." Lily answered counting the Sabbats off on her fingers.

"We could use this Sabbat as an excuse to have more celebrations, using the other Sabbats. It would be like the beginning of a tradition." Amos said looking around at the other prefects to get their views.

And so it was decided, the Halloween Ball would be celebrated as the Samhain Ball. Decorations would be seen to by Lily, while others would ask her about colours and foods/herbs.

Hogsmeade trips were organized for two weeks and a week away from Samhain and notices were to be posted around as soon as possible.

'I can't wait to tell Sirius,' James thought as he and Lily walked to the Great Hall for lunch. 'Two Hogsmeade trips within two weeks of each other. How exiting.'

--------------------------------------------------------------------

So how did you like this chapter? The start of a few chapters for the ball. I thought that everyone has Halloween balls and since my mum brought me up believing that Halloween was just an American excuse for a holiday (which I don't believe by the way) I thought of all the Wiccan things I've red over and studied until I was blue (not really) and decided it would be nice for a change.

Anyways tell me what you think of it and ill write more soon.

Bye, bye

waves


	12. Samhain BallPart 2

Title: Two of a Kind.

Disclaimer: I own nothing first written by J.K.Rowling….as much as we all would like to claim rights to that. The Plot is mainly mine.

Chapter 12: Samhain Ball-Part 2

---------------------------------------------------------

James sat on his bed, thinking about the job he'd been given for the Ball's preparation. 'Assistant Decorationist…Is there even a word?' **(A/N: I know I just invented a word, but its late and I think it sounds funny so it's staying. If you have a problem review) **'Assistant to Lily? Working with Lily…Not bad.'

He was still thinking this over when Sirius, Remus and Peter entered the room. Sirius stopped dead in his tracks, causing the others to bump into him.

"Sirius, would you keep moving, some of us like staying inside rooms not halfway through the doorway." Remus said wondering why they had suddenly stopped.

"But I can't disturb him now can I?" Sirius answered as if the reason was as clear as the nose on his face.

"Can't disturb who now?" Peter asked scratching his head, the perfect image of an ignorant person.

"James. Duh." Sirius answered in a matter-of-fact way.

"And why is it that we cannot disturb him." Remus asked confused

"Because it's obvious he's thinking about a certain red headed person."

"Oh."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

This certain red-headed person was just deciding to sit down on a chair near the back of the common room when the Marauder's, minus James, came down the stairs and headed in the same direction as her.

"Hey Lils" Sirius said just noticing her. "Where's Holly?" He asked genuinely interested to know where she was and, Lily noticed, he asked with a little twinkle of desire in his eyes **(A/N: Happy Avalon?) **

"Oh, she's upstairs." Lily answered half-turning and pointing to the stairs. " Do you want me to go get her for you?" She asked going to put her book on the table.

"No, I'll do it." He said and ran up the stairs. **(A/N: I know you're all thinking 'But the Stairs!', but has anyone ever wandered when they decided to magic the girl's dorms? Well I'm making it that it's the Marauder's fault for the stairs.)**

A few minutes later Sirius came back down dragging a tired looking Holly who was carrying her homework in one hand. Sirius was holding other hand. **(A/N: Avalon?)**

Lily looked at Remus who raised an eyebrow at her silent question: '_Is something going on'._ Lily smiled back.

"Hey Lily," Holly said sitting down on the only available position, next to Sirius. "I forgot to ask, how was the Prefect meeting?"

"Yeah, what's got James looking so dazed?" Peter asked still confused. "We had to leave him in the dorm."

"He's in the dorm? By himself?" Lily asked.

"Don't change the subject!" Sirius screamed at her, causing Lily to jump. Everyone else in the common room turned to look at why Sirius Black was yelling.

Lily's face turned from surprise to anger in a matter of seconds.

"Don't change the subject?" She yelled back, standing up for effect. " It's non of your business what we did at the Prefect meeting, so me changing the subject should mean nothing to you. Just because I wanted to know something as well as you gave you no right or reason to get so angry at me!" She turned and headed for the Portrait hole.

"For all those who want to KNOW," Lily glared at Sirius as she said this. "I'm going to the Library to work on decorating the Great Hall for the Samhain Ball."

She had almost made it out outside when James came down to the common room and saw her leaving.

"Hey Lils wait, I'll go with you. We need to discuss the ball things anyways." He said waving goodbye to everyone else.

They left the others just sitting there staring at each other.

"What did I say?" Sirius finally said making Holly and Remus laugh.

---------------------------------------------------------

Lily walked quickly and expertly to the Library, with James following a few steps behind her.

'She's too angry to talk right now.' He thought. 'I'll ask Sirius what happened…if he remembers.'

When they got to the Library, Lily walked up to the front desk and started talking to Madam Pince, the Librarian. She was there for about a minute when she came back to James.

"Did you have to ask for permission to be here or something?" James asked once they'd found a deserted area near the back.

James had never gotten along with Madam Pince. 'Something to do with borrowing those Animagi books in 4th year.' He thought. James still couldn't understand why ripping out a page was a bad thing, he'd repaired it almost instantly. 'I mean, half a year isn't that long for a book to be missing a page is it?'

(A/N: Half a year…LOL! Don't ask me why I did that 'coz I kinda don't know…I just wrote it then was reading over it and was like. Ha ha ha.)

"No, I have a pile of parchment and quills I keep here. I was just asking for a couple of them." She replied.

There was silence for a few minutes, and then Lily just started laughing.

"What?" James asked smiling. "What's so funny?" He watched Lily get a hold of herself before she answered.

"Fancy having to get permission to get into a Library." And she continued to laugh for a while, with James watching how bright her face became when she laughed.

They spent the rest of the day planning the Ball decorations: prop, colours, and seating arrangements.

**(A/N: Sorry, I would elaborate on that, but I'm kinda handwriting this first and don't have anything else I've written. So no actual explanations of the decorations…you'll have to wait for the Ball, won't you?) **

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

The week went bye uneventfully, and all weekend you could find Lily and James at the Library.

--

Sirius, Remus, Holly and Peter came into the common room after a walk around the Lake and a laze in the sun. What they found there shocked them all.

Lily and James.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" Sirius asked in a surprised tone.

"Well hello to you too." Lily said sarcastically.

"I convinced Lily she was working too hard and told her to stop for now." James replied.

"So, can you tell us what you've planned yet?" Holly asked excitedly.

"Well, we-" James started.

"No!" Lily said forcefully. "We can't say anything, it's a surprise." She explained to the others.

"Well, it doesn't matter. It's good to see you guys around finally." Remus said.

They spent the rest of the day catching up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monday morning came again and soon the Marauders, Lily and Holly had transfiguration. Lily was freaking again.

"I can't do this!" She finally said throwing her wand onto the table as she leaned back on her chair. "I'm no good at transfig, I can hardly do stuff we learnt in 4th year."

"Lily, you're doing fine." Holly protested. "You passed the O.W.Ls with flying colours. The only people who beat you were James, Sirius, Remus and Me. So stop worrying, you'll learn it soon enough."

"We'll all help you." Remus said reaching over the desk to pat Lily's arm, causing James to give him a death glare.

"Yeah," Sirius encouraged, turning around to face her. "James here can tutor you."

"No, listen to me," James said pushing Sirius off his chair. "Take advice from the expert." He pointed to himself. "You can already do these things, you've just got to keep telling yourself that you're not crap at the subject."

"You really think so?" Lily asked

Holly groaned. The bell rang for lunch, everyone started packing up.

"That's what I've been telling you for years." She said starting to walk out the door with everyone behind her.

Sirius caught up to her, slinging his arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry Babe, it'll all work out in the end."

"Did Sirius just call Holly 'Babe'?" Remus whispered to the others in disbelief.

"Yeah, he's been doing it all day." Peter replied. "You guys just didn't see or hear it."

"I resent being called a 'guy'" Lily mumbled as they continued to walk behind Sirius and Holly. Everyone laughed at this.

Lunch went by with more discussions and, from Sirius mainly, 'Babe' calling.

The rest of the day went by pretty well, except for the potions incident.

Alaina Zola, Larissa Rimmer and Sharise Pagett the other three Gryffindor 6th year girls had flirted their way into convincing the Slytherin guys that Lily wasn't worth looking so pretty. The Slytherins then bullied Peter into trying to pour acid over Lily's head.

It backfired of course, when Peter forgot what he was supposed to do and threw the acid a few minutes too late…he got Professor Slughorn's foot instead. **(A/N: I know I really didn't want to use stuff from the 5th and 6th book much but I couldn't think of a surname for the professor.) **

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Finally the weekend came around and with it came the first Hogsmeade trip. Third years and up were very excited. Most couldn't wait to get to Honeyduke's, where as the select few were aching for Zonko's Joke Shop. Those few were mainly the Marauders.

"We have to stock up on supplies." Sirius told the girls as he half dragged them towards Hogsmeade.

"Sirius, stop pulling our arms," Lily said trying to free her hand from his grip. "Zonko's isn't going to disappear."

"No," Sirius replied still dragging the girls, and now dragging James and Remus who had tried to get Lily and Holly off him. "But if we don't get there first the good stuff will be…gone." He whispered the last word for effect.

James and Remus stopped pulling and looked at each other. Considering they were pulling from in front of Lily and Holly, they ran into them. Sirius didn't stop at this.

"NO!" They screamed, still looking at each other.

"Lily, Holly, you can get there by yourselves right?" James asked they nodded. "Good, 'coz this is a serious matter." He said starting to run for Hogsmeade.

"Sirius let them go," Remus yelled. "They'll only make you go slower!" He, too, started to run.

"To Zonko's!" Sirius screamed and started to run as well. Peter trailed behind them.

------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time Lily and Holly got to Hogsmeade the Marauders had finished their Zonko's shopping and were waiting for them just inside the gates.

"Come on Babe," Sirius said grabbing Holly's arm. "I feel like butterbeer. Come on, you too Lily. Hurry up, let's move it."

"Sirius we just got here. Don't you want to go to Honeydukes, or the-" Lily started but was cut off by Holly.

"No Lily." She said sternly. "We're not going to Book store."

"How did you know she was going to say that?" Peter asked.

"It's a witch thingy." She answered.

"Wow!" He whispered, awed.

"Ok, fine. We'll go to the Three Broomsticks. But we're going to Honeydukes after." Lily grumbled. "I need sugar." She walked past everyone else and into the Three Broomsticks.

When everyone else walked in, Lily had already got a table and had ordered 6 butterbeers.

"Thanks Rosmerta." Remus said when she gave the drinks to everyone. The others said their thanks afterwards.

"Hey, you all have to see what I got from Zonko's." Sirius exclaimed diving into one of his bags.

"Do we have to see everything, or is there something spectacular you want us to see?" Holly asked while looking at Sirius' head inside a paper bag.

"Ah, Babe, that's for me to know and for you to find out." He replied surfacing with a box.

"You wanted us to see a box?" James asked looking at the thing Sirius was hold to his chest.

"You can't look at it yet," He said defensively. "You have to guess what it is."

"A car!" Peter said at once.

"Yeah Peter," James said sarcastically. "It's really a car. Car's always come in small boxes."

"Well it might have…" He trailed off.

"Instant Fireworks?" Remus asked receiving a no.

"Box dungbombs?" James asked…still a no.

"A magic box that can only be opened by the first person who lays eyes on it." Holly said. "Like a Baby Bird!"

"Since when do they make boxes act like baby birds?" Remus asked

"When they developed a ball that acts like a Golden Snidget!" Holly answered back.

"Hey!" James exclaimed at the mention of the Golden Snitch.

"Sorry." She said apologetically.

"Sorry Babe, but that was wrong." Sirius said. "Anyone else?"

He looked around the group; they all shook their heads one by one. When he got up to Lily she sighed.

"It's a virtual Quidditch Game." She replied calmly.

"What?" Everyone said, including Sirius.

"How did you know?" He asked.

"Boxes don't promote their product from only the front." She answered pointing to the sides of the box.

The others went red.

"Anyways," She said turning to James. "Why did you get so angry and defensive when Holly mentioned the Golden Snidget?"

"Oh, well you see, an ancestor of mine invented the Golden Snitch, very defensive. You know how much families have to stick up for one another, right?" He asked.

"No, actually I wouldn't know. I don't talk to many of my family members. It's mainly 'coz they don't want to talk to me." She answered slowly and softly.

"So Babe," Holly said leaning her head on Sirius' shoulder. "How does this Virtual Quidditch work?"

"Well, you tell the board which position you're playing and for which team, and it kind of locks your brain to it's. Balls are released and you play it normally. You make the player dive, dodge, score, block or catch. Of course there weren't that many copies of the game and the owners 'claim' it may have a few faults, but I think we should try it out."

"And we shall do that," Remus said standing up. "At school. Right now we have a sugar shop to go to."

"Yes, sugar." Lily said jumping up to pay.

"You guys go ahead, I'll pay and catch up with you" James said walking towards the bar.

"Now wait a second," Lily argued. "You didn't drink all 6 butterbeers; therefore you shouldn't pay for them all."

"Lily, I don't care if I pay, I have enough money with me now to pay for a hundred of these." He defended.

"I don't care if you can pay for the whole pub, I shouldn't let you pay for the whole thing."

"Fine, you pay for your's and I'll pay for the rest." He told her

Lily turned to the others who hadn't said anything yet. "Why are you letting him get away with this?" She asked them.

"Because they know not to argue with me." James replied, flashing her a grin. "Will you let me pay for you?"

"I shouldn't let you it's not fair." Lily protested.

"Well then, you're not letting me. I'm just doing it anyways."

"Fine, but I'm paying next time." She explained.

"I'd like to see her try." Sirius mumbled walking outside and heading for Honeydukes.

"That's my girl." James said patting her on the head.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

The next week went past pretty quickly and soon enough it was Friday night. The group were sitting around the fireplace talking and trying to play Virtual Quidditch. They had two teams: Sirius, Holly and Peter against James, Remus and Lily. Neither team was playing very well.

"Peter, you're s'pose to catch the Quaffle and pass it to one of our team mates, someone who is a chaser. Sirius is a beater, he doesn't catch the Quaffle and neither do I, considering I'm the seeker." Holly, frustrated, explained to him.

"Lily," James said to her softly. "You don't have to flinch everytime the ball comes towards you. Your player only fell off her broom because you covered your eyes. Remember it does _exactly_ what you do."

"I can't do it." Lily whispered back, shaking her head.

"What do you mean you can't do it?" Remus asked quietly, but forcefully. Being disadvantaged in the real world, this was his only chance at being on a Quidditch team. Too many full moons fall on the weekends.

"I'm not a sports person. I just can't get my mind to do this sort of thing. I just can't seem to be able to catch the ball, and then throw it, while staying in the air. Have you seen how many times my player has fallen off only to be caught by James'?" James went red. "I'm quitting."

"No, you can't do that!" Remus said forcefully. "We're winning. You can't just leave because you're having a little trouble."

"A little trouble? I'm the worst person on the team. I can't fly straight, my person's fallen off about a hundred times, and I've probably given the ball to the other team about a thousand times!" She said counting the mistakes on her fingers.

"Everyone makes mistakes!" Remus told her.

At this point Sirius, Holly, Peter and half the people in the common room were watching them argue.

"No, you can't make me. I can't do it; I'm not going to try, and I GIVE UP!" She yelled and stormed across the room, not before everyone saw a tear run down her face.

The others sat there for a few minutes.

"I'll go talk to her." James volunteered walking over to Lily.

"Good, coz I wasn't going over there." Holly told the others, pointing to where their other two friends where standing.

- - - -

"Hey," James said once he had reached Lily. "He didn't mean it. You know he can't actually play proper Quidditch. He needs to play somehow. You don't have to play if you don't want to. We'll understand."

"They expect me to do stuff on the spot, don't they?" She asked softly while looking out the window. She turned to face him. "I just can't do that!" She pointed at the game.

- - - -

On the other side of the room the rest of the group was watching the intently as they talked.

"Think he'll come back alive?" Holly asked as Lily pointed to the group.

"Nope." The others answered at the same time.

- - - -

"Lily, I understand. Come on, we'll stop playing and go do something else. No need to make you angry." James suggested.

"Thanks, but I think I'll stay here for a while." Lily-

- - - -

"She…smiled at him…" Sirius said disbelievingly.

- - - -

"You sure?"

She nodded.

"Ok, well come over when you're ready to. Or get some sleep, big day tomorrow. Got to decorate the Hall." He told her.

"Yeah, I'll probably just go to sleep now. Goodnight guys!" She yelled across the room. "'Night James"

- - - -

"Goodnight Lily." James whispered.

Slowly their heads moved closer together. Neither knew what was happening until the others' lips were pressed against their own.

Slowly they pulled apart.

- - - -

"Did what I think just happened, happen?" Holly asked the others wide eyed.

"If what you thought happened was Lily and James kissing, then yes." Remus answered.

- - - -

"Well, I'd better go now. You know, I was probably just tired and was worried about tomorrow's decorating. So I'll just go upstairs now. Say sorry to everyone for me and have fun and I'll see you tomorrow, bright and early and-"

"Lily!" James stopped her.

"Yeah?" She answered.

"Goodnight, sleep tight and see you in the morning." He walked her to the dormitory stairs and kissed her quickly. "Goodnight."

She stood there for a few seconds looking lonely, staring up into his eyes. Then she lent up and kissed him faster than he had kissed her, and ran up the stairs.

- - - -

"Did they just-?" Holly asked confusedly **(A/N: is that even a word?)**

"I think they did." Remus answered.

"But she-…and him…I'm so confused." Sirius complained.

James walked back over to them and sat down next to Remus who proceeded to check James' forehead to make sure he wasn't sick.

"I should go; Lily would kill me if she knew I'd stayed too long." She smiled at James. "'Night Babe." She said to Sirius. "See ya guys." And she too ran up the stairs.

"Why didn't I get a kiss?" Sirius wondered aloud.

"You're not good enough." James answered puffing out his chest.

"Oh shut up!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, after breakfast, Third year students and up were sent to Hogsmeade and the younger students were being supervised by the teachers outside by the lake.

Lily and James stayed in the hall to start decorating. They were supplied with pumpkins and coloured streamers to place around the room. The rest of the things they needed were to be transfigured out of a giant basket of rocks and sticks. Tables and chairs were provided.

"Just my luck, I have to transfigure the rest of my decorations." Lily muttered, picking up a few rocks and dropping then back into the basket.

"Don't worry, I'm here to help and save the day." James told her, patting her on the head and walking past to another basket of sticks and things.

She threw a rock at him. "Thanks." She said, rolling her eyes. "That's really quite comforting."

"No problem." He whispered in her ear. Sending shivers down Lily's spine.

"Ok, let's get to work." Lily announced after she had recovered. "Move that table to the side; we'll keep those things there. We'll put food in that corner…"

They continued working, mostly in silence, with Lily telling James what to do. **(A/N: I'm not going to tell you what it looks like…next chapter.) **

-------------------------------------------------------------

Once the decorating and organising had finished, Lily and James walked back to the common room and sat down. They were very tired.

"Lily," James said, breaking the silence, about to speak what had been on his mind all day. "I wasn't tired, yesterday, when I kissed you. I meant to do it."

"Yeah," Lily answered. "I meant to kiss you back."

"So," James started. "Do you want to go to the Ball with me?"

"Are you asking me out?"

"Yeah," James replied. "I guess I am." He winked at her making her smile.

"Then, I'd love to." She told him, leaning over and kissing him once again.

-----------------------------------------------------------

IT"S FINISHED….WELL THE CHAPTER IS!

So I finally finished typing this darn thingy….not that it's that horrible, it's just that I've had the chapter written for so long and I just haven't had the time to type it all up.

Anyways THANK YOU to all my loyal readers and thank you, if you took the time to review my story it means a lot to me.

Bye, Bye

waves


	13. Samhain Ball Part 3

Title: Two of a Kind.

Disclaimer: I own nothing already owned by J.K. Rowling, although we all want to be the owners of that magnificent piece of work.

Chapter 13: Samhain Ball part 3.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily walked into a room full of chaos as hair spells, make-up containers, dress robes and a million other things were rushed around her dormitory in preparation for the ball. Conversation was limited, as the girls were all nervous and aware that they only had 5 hours until the big Samhain Ball commenced.

"Lily, where have you been?" Holly asked as she pushed Lily towards a mirror. "We have so many things to do. Why, may I ask, are you not in your dress robes yet? Do you not realise its only a few hours until the Ball starts? I can't believe you've left it this late to get ready. You of all people should know it takes forever to get ready for a ball…wait a minute, what am I talking about? You don't even care that much about out of school activities."

"Holly, slow down. I'll have you know I put a lot of work into this Ball, it _was_ my idea. James and I transfigured so many things in preparation and I've just been walking around to clear my head of spells. And besides, I'd rather get ready the muggle way, no magic involved. And before you start telling me how much time I'm going to waste, I don't care!" Lily rushed so as to be heard.

"Lily, how can you say that?" Holly asked bewildered.

"You of all people should know I don't care about my looks…much, and it's not like many people are going to notice anyways. There is no competition for best-dressed person, at least not that I've heard of." Lily answered.

"No I don't mean about '_that'_, we'll discuss that later. Magic's your life now. You can't keep turning back to your original ways. These are the sorts of spells you'll need to know. What if you go to some important business meeting and realise your hair is a right royal mess, what are you going to do then, huh?" Holly proceeded to tell Lily about the importance of styling magic.

Lily just rolled her eyes and pushed Holly's voice and her 'words of wisdom' out of her head.

'_There are more important things to think about,_' Lily told herself. '_Like how you're going to stuff up your first real date with someone you've liked since you were…I don't know…six?'_ Lily scowled at herself in the mirror, exaggerating her words a little.

"Don't you pull that face at _me_." Holly warned her in a tone that told Lily she better start paying attention otherwise she might be 'big trouble'.

"Fine, do my hair, fix my make-up. Will that make you happy?" Lily asked, trying hard to keep her voice at a civil level.

"Sure will." Holly answered. The change of tone was noticed instantly. "Now how do you want your hair?"

For the next 4 hours, the girls continued to prepare each other for the Ball.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The boy's dormitory was the exact opposite of the girl's. They were calm and resting. None of them were planning to get ready until minutes before the ball, at least that's what the majority of them thought.

"Sirius, what are you doing?" Remus asked from where he was seated on his bed.

"I'm getting dressed. I have to do my hair and make-up. Don't you know anything about getting ready for a ball? Don't worry, Holly informed me quickly, I'm sure we'll be able to do something about you guys." Sirius replied. He was standing in front of the mirror holding his dress robes up to his body and twisting and turning to get a better look at himself at different angles.

"Well, Holly would know all about getting ready. And we'd be glad to participate in anything you want us to do." James told Sirius, who was looking at James in a way that said '_Really, you would._'

"Except…" James started

"There's always an Except." Sirius said sulkily

"There's one little itty bitty problem." James exaggerated. "We are guys. Guys don't apply make-up to go to Balls. Girls do that to make themselves look nicer."

"I guess so." Sirius said sadly. "So what do you think Lily is going to do to herself?"

James was taken aback by this sudden change of attitude towards the topic of make-up and readying oneself.

"Well…um-?" James thought aloud. He really hadn't imagined what Lily would do to herself, he was just happy to be going with someone he had liked for so long. "I truly have no idea. But no matter what she does to herself, she'll look great"

"Even if Lily covered her face in mud?" Asked Peter, becoming interested in the conversation.

"Or, if she decided to come as a slut, and embarrass you the whole night?" Sirius asked

"Sirius why would she-Wait, what if she does do something absolutely horrible?" Remus asked. "Hey wouldn't it be funny she dressed up as a muggle, a very poor muggle and tried to ruin the whole ball?"

"Remus, I'm quite upset with you!" James said outraged. "I expect this kind of behaviour from Sirius and Peter, but you? You're supposed to say 'That would never happen. Lily's not the type of person to do something like that, not to James'."

"Sorry mate, I kinda got carried away." Remus said looking down. "But you have to admit it would be funny."

"Even so, you're the reasonable one. If you go crazy like the rest of them, then saving us would be up to me and then we'd all be doomed." James replied.

"Oh Remus," Sirius cried, falling to the floor and grabbing hold of his leg. "Don't ever go crazy again! Don't leave us in the hands of _James_!"

"Now that _that's_ settled I'll be down in the common room. Come and get me when it's close to ball time." James smiled at the rest of them and wandered downstairs.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily looked at herself in the mirror. The 'Final Product', as Holly had called it, had hardly changed how she looked without the make-up.

'_Maybe the whole four hour process was just to intensify my eye colour?_' Lily wondered straining for a better look at her eyes. '_Now my only problem will be putting on my dress robes _without _messing up my make-up…and hair.' _

She got up and went to find her dress robes. As Lily rummaged through her trunk she overheard Alaina and Sharise talking about their dates for the ball.

"I still can't believe Amos waited until today to ask you to the ball" Sharise told Alaina as she pulled her hair up and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Well I had to say yes, didn't I? Even if James still hasn't got a date I couldn't turn up by myself, I have to still look wanted. Amos isn't 'all that', but he'll do for the moment. Maybe I can get a good snog out of tonight, not like it would make a difference. James Potter is my one and only, and I'm going to do everything in my 'Zola', pureblood power to get him. I don't care if I have to go through every guy in Hogwarts to make that clear." Alaina replied spraying an all-night perfume on and walking down stairs.

As they left Lily thought she heard Sharise admit to admiring Alaina's determination.

'_What a load of twaddle!_' Lily thought as she found her dress robes, changed into them and walked downstairs.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Lily walked down the stairs and into the common room James' heart skipped a beat. He wasn't sure of the reason. It could have been the green dress robes she was wearing that accentuated her eyes; the way she had put slight curls in her hair that made her face look angelic; or was it the fact that she had put make-up on? Either way James thought she looked-

"Beautiful." He whispered to her when she asked him.

"You're just saying that because you don't wish to be slapped." Lily replied.

"How did you uncover my secret?" James joked with her. "If you didn't want the truth you shouldn't have asked."

Lily had nothing to say to this. She just smiled at James and looked down. She was still having trouble looking at him because the past day had felt like a dream, an unbelievingly long dream, and Lily was afraid that if she looked at James too long he would fade away.

"Come on," James urged taking Lily's hand and leading her towards the portrait hole. "I want to see everyone's faces when they walk into the Great Hall and see all the great work we did together."

"You mean all the great work you did, due to the fact that I can't transfigure a porcupine into a pin cushion." Lily answered as James helped her out of the Gryffindor entrance.

As Lily walked towards the stairs she tripped on her dress robes and fell towards the floor, but she didn't hit anything. Hair covered her face so she assumed James had come to her rescue but as she looked up she was surprised to find that Amos Diggory had caught her.

'_I don't even remember seeing anyone in the corridor.' _Lily thought to herself as Amos helped her to her feet.

"Diggory" James nodded in his direction, walking towards them.

"Potter," He replied, and then turned to Lily. "Are you alright?"

Lily noticed the emotion in his eyes before his concern in his voice. She had seen this only twice before: in her mother's eyes after she'd received her Hogwarts letter; and in James' eyes whenever he looked at her alone.

He looked at her with Love in his eyes.

Lily was slightly scared. It wasn't as if she was the prettiest girl at school. In fact she was still having trouble believing that James fell for her, eve though she quite like that happening. But for someone else to be attracted to her, and at the same time as James, was freaking her out.

James noticed Lily's change in posture and moved closer to her. Lily stepped backwards until she collided with James, who held onto her for comfort, causing Lily to flinch.

"Lily, are you alright?" Amos asked again.

"Yes, fine. I'm fine." Lily rushed. "Nothing wrong with me…I just tripped. But-um, we have to go. Right James? Thanks-um…see you next Prefect meeting." Lily grabbed James' hand and started power walking towards the stairs again.

"What was that back there?" James asked once they were out of earshot. He seemed angry at her. "You went all tense and seemed unable to speak to Diggory. He was just trying to help."

"You mean you didn't see it?" Lily asked turning around to face him. "You didn't see his eyes?"

"Stop changing the subject!" James stated strongly. He paused for a second before answering. "There was something wrong with his eyes?"

"They looked like yours." Lily answered and when James still looked confused she continued. "Well, not like yours exactly, but they had the same emotion that are in your eyes when you look at me, and not just a glance or something, when you really look at me." She paused and looked down. When she thought she had composed her self enough to continue talking she looked at him again. "I was…I-" She looked away again, unable to admit that she feared something might come between her and James.

James caught on to what she was thinking.

"Lils, not even if a hundred guys looked at you the way I do would I ever stop loving you." He lent down and kissed her softly and slowly sending shivers down Lily's spine. "Come on, we have a ball to attend."

----------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere down the corridor Amos Diggory stormed away to meet his 'date'. Unlike the couple he had just left, his love did not extend very far. Sure Alaina was a nice, sexy girl, but his plans with her weren't forever.

---------------------------------------------------------------

As the Great Hall doors opened awe was placed upon many faces. The Hall was set up in the traditional Orange and Black colours, yet the whole room seemed to have the appearance of a muggle school dance. Tables and chairs had been set up in little sections around the hall and were lit up by the traditional candle filled pumpkins. Only, instead of floating them above the tables, like the candles were normally placed in the Great Hall, these pumpkins were placed neatly in the centre of the tables, keeping to the muggle theme of the Ball. Paper Streamers were hung around the sides of the Hall and little bits of confetti were scattered all over the floor and tables in colours of orange or black and in the shape of: witches; wizards; pumpkins; bats; black cats; and full moons, although the latter just appeared to be round circles.

Lily looked around her. Many of the students from a muggle background were amazed at how well the Hall resembled a place of their past. But Lily was surprised by how many pureblood students admired Her and James' work at turning the place into the opposite of their world. It made Lily feel warm inside and for one of the only time since she'd come to Hogwarts did she miss what was once her home. It also made her forget the episode she had just had with Amos Diggory.

Holly ran up to Lily and James with the widest smile on her face. "You guys did the best job here. Look at the place…it's amazing. How'd you remember so much stuff from the muggle world Lily?"

"I guess it's because my sister drilled it into my brain. But I didn't want it to resemble a fake magical place too much...that's what the confetti's for." She replied bending down and picking up a handful of colour bits of paper and throwing it at Holly, who screamed slightly and ran away to find Sirius who was looking for a table for everyone.

"Let's go find the rest of the gang." James said to Lily, taking her hand once more and following the direction Holly ran off to.

Wandering through the crowd of people Lily noticed that she was not the only one who threw confetti at friends. Many of the younger students were having paper fights, although the paper didn't travel very far so they were confined to short distance fights. Lily chuckled at this and continued to look around.

James was leading the way and was having trouble pushing through the crowd with one hand. "Follow me." He called back to Lily and let go of her hand to move though the students. Lily heard him yell out to her but lost sight of him almost immediately.

'_Great, just great._' she thought and moved in the direction she thought James was going. She soon found herself in a clear space and realised she'd lost all sight of anyone she knew. She started scanning the area looking for an opening. The crowd started to disappear. Lily noticed two people walking towards her, Amos Diggory and Alaina Zola.

They stopped in front of Lily and smiled respectively.

"Amos dear, could you go find us a table, a have a few things I have to say to Lily. We have so much catching up to do, what with her taking charge of so many Prefect duties; we haven't had time to do all the girly things we usually do." Alaina said sweetly to Amos.

Lily and Amos both looked puzzled, but for different reasons. Amos wasn't sure why Alaina had to take up their time together to have some girly chit-chat, and in the middle of a Ball. Lily on the other hand was wondering what Alaina wanted due to the fact that they hardly ever took the time to talk to each other and especially not since Lily started going out with James. It was a known fact that Alaina wanted nothing else except James…well Lily wasn't giving him up without a fight.

"Well?" Lily asked patiently once Amos had walked away from them. She didn't want to spend any more time with Alaina then she had to.

"What's the rush Lily? Lover Boy gonna miss you? Don't count on it." Alaina replied jeering.

Lily sighed, she was going to be here for a while. She desperately hoped one of her friends would notice she was gone and come searching for her, but she doubted they would find her in time.

"So, dear little Lily is growing up. She's throwing Balls, and has men striving after her. It's almost enough to make me sick." She spat at Lily. "Don't count on having a good time tonight, I don't plan to let you."

Just then Amos decided to find out if his date had finished spending time with Lily.

"Have a wonderful time tonight Lily," Alaina faked excitement. "We're going to dance all night and party until dawn. Right Amos dear? Don't forget what I said Lils dear, I meant it." She added a little more forcefully than intended.

'_Don't count on having a good time….yeah right' _Lily said to herself as she walked as far as she could from Amos and Alaina. _'I'll just avoid her for the rest of the night' _

--------------------------------------------------------------

The dancing soon commenced. Lily sat for a while watching all the happy couples twirling around with each other. She had refused James' offer to dance with him the first two times, she just couldn't get Alaina's words out of her head. _"Don't expect of have a good time…". _

_  
_"Lils, are you sure you don't want to dance, you've been waiting for so long for this night, why wait any longer?" James asked leaning over the table and picking up her hand.

Lily thought about it for a while. _'I either try and forget about what Alaina said and have some fun tonight, or I sit here wondering what she could possibly do to me._' She looked at James, then down at their hands, and back to James. She could tell he wanted to go crazy on the dance floor, just like Sirius was doing with Holly.

"Ok." Lily finally answered. _'What could possibly go wrong?'_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

After an hour of dancing Lily had forgotten about Alaina's comment and was enjoying being spun around by James, although her feet were getting sore.

The song playing ended; the dancers clapped, even though it was a muggle music record being played; and Dumbledore stood up to make a speech, as usual. The couples returned to their seats and the talking stopped as everyone listened intently to what Dumbledore was about to say.

"Well," He began looking around the Great Hall. "Another Halloween comes and another wonderful ball has been held. I only have a few things to say: Firstly, I'd like to thank the Prefects for doing an excellent job on creating this muggle setting and playing muggle music, with a little help from our muggleborn witches and wizards. Secondly, I'd like everyone to behave, no food fights Mr Black. And last, but not least, Have fun. Enjoy your night students." He sat down at his table again.

The music started and the group looked at each other.

"I can't believe it." Holly breathed talking in the surroundings again.

"Neither can I," Said Sirius for totally different reasons. "No food fights, what kind of ball is this?"

"One that wants a clean ending, Sirius." Remus answered.

"Yeah, well I can't be held responsible for my actions." Sirius stated strongly, the others just laughed.

------------------------------------------------------------

Alaina watched as Lily twirled around the dance floor again. 'That's the19th dance they've been through. Why won't they twirl around here, she'll gets what's coming to her.'

Sharise and Larissa walked over to Alaina after they noticed her forehead growing wrinkles.

"Alaina, if you don't stop pouting your face will end up staying that way." Sharise stated. Larissa laughed and leant her head against Sharise's shoulder.

"Either that or someone will hex it that way." Larissa managed to say through laughs.

"Are you two drunk?" Alaina spat at them, a disgusted look on her face. Despite all of her evil ways Alaina hated those who got themselves overly drunk for no reason.

"No." They sung back at her.

Alaina's temper reached its limits. She didn't mean to go this over the top but when she's mad, she has to take it out on someone.

"Oh, ha ha, very funny…very original, my face will get stuck that way. And do you remember our deal girls? Once I get James, Remus and Sirius will be like putty in my hands, and will be yours for the taking. So don't you dare start joking to me about what I do to get my way, 'coz without me you guys would not exist. I am your popularity and don't you forget that. If I can get you to a higher position I can take it away too. And don't you ever come up to me when you're drunk again, you make me look bad just being with you. Understand?" Alaina answered forcefully, standing up for greater effect. "Now Evaporate!" She turned around and walked towards Amos, determined to do something to change Lily's fortune with James.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dance towards Lily and James." Alaina demanded of Amos as they weaved around the other dancers.

"I don't think so," Amos replied. "Lily isn't exactly talking to me anymore, we had an odd run in earlier and I'd rather not say anything to her, or be around her that much. At least not until this has blown over.

"You'll dance us over there right now or else you'll be left alone at this lame muggle ball and no-one will think you're cool anymore. So Dance!" She demanded once more.

Amos did as he was told. As much as avoiding Lily seemed like a good idea to him, he realised that being seen with Alaina was worth so much more than that.

------------------------------------------------------------

"James, I'm getting really dizzy here, is it not better to rest now, in-between songs, than to become sick by not?" Lily asked while James spun her in another circle. She was beginning to lose all manner of direction.

"Don't worry," James replied. "I won't let you fall, well not very far. I'll catch you, I've got good reflexes, remember?"

Lily froze. Those words were not exactly the words of comfort she wanted to hear. She looked up into his eyes to see the marauder gleam that appeared after any prank minor or major.

"You're joking right?" She asked sternly. "James, that's not what I wanted to hear, 'I won't let you fall far.' What kind of hope do I have of you catching me now?" she slapped him on the arm for effect, knowing that any form of violence coming from her couldn't possibly hurt him as he'd been hit one too many times by bludgers in his quidditch years to notice a slight tap from some girl.

"James," Said a voice from behind Lily. "You look great on the dance floor, you'll have to teach me how you got that good sometime."

Lily recognised the voice and felt the anger rise up inside her like steam rising from a kettle.

"Alaina, don't you have somewhere else to be, or could you not torment someone else tonight?" Lily snapped turning around to face her.

"Lils, it's alright." James said placing a hand on her shoulder. "Thanks Al, I'll try and remember who taught me, maybe they can teach you too."

"Alright? It's not alright." Lily said through clenched jaws, all memory of her past conversations with Alaina returning. "She's nothing but trouble, and by giving her a reason to stay around you're only giving her a future opening to ruin our lives."

"Lily, I think you're over-reacting." James said looking confused. "Is there something you're not telling me about this situation?"

"James she's bad news and the sooner we get away from her the better." Lily replied.

"She's not that bad," James said sticking up for her. "She's only ever performed a few harmless pranks to get closer to me and the boys, and what can I say, who wouldn't want to get closer to me?" he paused for a few seconds. "Besides, anything she's done isn't half as bad as what we marauders have done! Are you saying we're bad new too?"

"I've always thought you guys were bad news, you just have a way of doing your pranks to the extent that the only thing hurt was someone's pride. Any actual injuries were from the people involved hexing someone else because that's who they believed did it. How many times have Alaina and her followers' pranks resulted in multiple people being sent off to the hospital wing?" Lily shot back. "How can you keep standing up for her?"

"How can I keep standing up for her? Well I don't know maybe it's because she's the only girl in this school who actually finds pranks, and quality pranks like what we do, enjoyable. She understands the rush you get after just completing something that satisfying." He answered back.

"Maybe that's because the rest of the female population doesn't think that you'll actually enjoy a female who can out prank you like she does. Or, maybe it's because the rest of us believe that these 'stupid' pranks you guys come up with are just that. Stupid and childish and not as funny as you really believe they are"

As their fight continued a crowd started to form around them. Luckily the music was still loud enough to drone out any unwanted words spat out between them.

Alaina yawned, this argument was annoying her. As much as it was doing all her work for her, it still didn't get Lily out of the way. 'Time for some inside help.' She sneered as her wand slipped out of her pocket and into her hands.

------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh no." Holly whispered as she looked towards the crowd drawing around Lily and James.

"Oh no, what Babe?" Sirius asked looking in the same direction. He swore to himself and raced over to the crowd. "Excuse me, coming through, move it!" he yelled trying to get to the centre of the group.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Alaina muttered something under her breath and a bright yellow light flashed towards Lily's legs. Just as James had turned around.

"So I still don't see…" He turned around and noticed Lily wasn't standing in front of him, in fact she wasn't standing anymore at all.

Lying on the floor with one foot twisted out of shape was Lily. No-one had seen what happened but they could see the result. Scratches covered her body as though some animal had cased her through some prickly bush. Her face was red with pain and she was taking short gasping breaths to try and keep breathing. Slow tears started to run down her face as the pain and rejected feelings from James finally ripped through her pride to be the last person speaking.

Holly and Sirius finally made it through the crowd to see James standing stunned over Lily, and the result of the fight.

"Lils," Holly rushed over to her. "Come on. Let's get you to the hospital wing."

She helped Lily to stand on the foot that was not dislocated and waited for a few seconds so Lily could catch her breath. The effort was straining.

Sirius stood by James, questions running through his head. He looked over at Lily, not believing that James could have done this, but the evidence he found didn't point anywhere else.

"Sirius, you have to believe me when I say I didn't do this." James started, he looked genuinely worried, as though he wasn't too sure what was going on either.

"Don't worry mate, we'll figure this our soon." Sirius replied patting him on the shoulder.

"Sirius, can you help me get Lily to the hospital wing?" Holly asked.

Sirius jogged over to them and put one of Lily's arms around his neck, he out his arms on her back and under her knees being careful for where the foot twisted and hoisted her off the ground. She leant her head on his shoulder and whispered to him.

"He was supposed to catch me."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok so that's the end of this chapter and I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while I've had a major case of writers block and I'm hoping it's almost over…but I should be writing more soon fingers crossed.

So review and tell me what you thought of it.


	14. What have I done?

.Two of a Kind

Chapter 14: What have I done…?  
Disclaimer: I own nothing J.K. Rowling previously wrote!

Just recapping what last happened….only shortened:  
-Lying on the floor with one foot twisted out of shape was Lily  
-"Sirius, you have to believe me when I say I didn't do this." James started,  
-"Don't worry mate, we'll figure this our soon." Sirius replied

-"He was supposed to catch me."

Ok onto the new chapter.

-------------------------------------------------------

Lily sat on the hospital bed, staring into space. Holly was sitting on a bed opposite her, watching to make sure she was alright. She still didn't know what had happened at the Ball, and Lily didn't feel like talking.

They'd been sitting there for a while. Holly was sure of this because when Sirius left to talk to James the clock said 11:30…it was now 1:00, on Monday morning and Madam Pomfrey still hadn't given Lily anything for her cuts and bruises.

Holly felt lost and out of place, but didn't feel as bad as Lily, or so she imagined.

Madam Pomfrey walking into the area carrying a bottle of dark red liquid and a glass. She looked annoyed at having to work on such an important day for all magical people.

"Drink this Dear," She said handing over the glass full of liquid. "Then you're free to go." She left the ward leaving Lily to take the ghastly potion and for them to leave.

Lily gazed into the bottom of the glass, looking into the depths of the potion. It was as red as blood, recently pricked and feeding on the oxygen it is exposed to. She couldn't see the bottom as the drink was too thick and she could only imagine what it would taste like. Not caring, Lily placed the edge of the glass to her lips and reluctantly drank the entire potion. Cringing as the taste got to her, she slid off the bed, walked to the central desk in the wing and placed the glass on top.

"Let's go back to the common room, you need to rest" Holly stated taking Lily's arm and guiding her towards the door. '_Then maybe I'll find out what actually happened'_

Lily stared blankly at her, nothing mattered anymore. She told James not to trust her. Of course she hadn't actually seen Alana do anything to her, but she was 99 certain it was her, she just couldn't believe James was stick up for someone so, so…evil.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they finally made it back to the common room, the entire Gryffindor house was sitting down at any place available awaiting news about Lily, well nearly the entire house as Alaina, Sharise and Larissa were nowhere to be seen.

James looked up from where he was sitting and saw that Lily was alright. Of course she wouldn't be fine, not with what had just happened to her, but being able to walk and looking alright was enough for him to relax just a little and release tension that formed around his entire body at the thought of her being hurt.

Sirius and Remus stood up to greet her. Sirius put his arm around Holly as though to show his concern of not only Lily's well-being but Her's as well. She looked up at him, to show her appreciation of is love. It may not have shown but she needed comfort at the moment, but she knew Lily needed it more. As much as she would have loved to go and spend some private time with Sirius, Lily was her friend and it was important to her to stay around and look after her.

"Thanks for your concern everyone, but I think I'm just going to go upstairs and rest for a bit." Lily said to everyone who had bothered to find out if she was ok. She saw the looks on everyone's faces and started to explain her reasons behind it. "Not that I'm trying to escape from you, I just need to be alone for a while and-"

"Alright, move away nothing to see here, well not yet at least." Sirius cut in, catching Lily's eye he winked at her, although unlike every other time he ever winked at Lily she didn't smile at him, but just stared before moving away from the crowd and walking towards the Girl's dormitory stairs.

Remus and Sirius turned to see how James was taking all of this. When they had come up to the common room Sirius had started questioning James, interrogating was more like it, as he wanted to know everything James did about the 'situation' as Sirius liked to call it. James was so shocked that everything he told was them was in bits and pieces and most of the time mumbled out so that they couldn't understand a word he was saying. In the end they found out he knew nothing of the incident except what everyone else had seen or heard. He couldn't believe something like that could ever happen.

Every bone in his body was telling him it was a dark arts spell and obviously came from a Slytherin. He wanted to go hex and prank them until the end of the world, but something inside him held him back, something that kept whispering to reconsider what happened, but reliving the memories of Lily being scratched and twisted made him feel sick. His gut feeling would have to do.

Sirius' and Remus' looks jolted him into existence again, and as he saw Lily walk away from the group he acted on impulse.

"Lily!" He cried out, jumping up and leaping over furniture to reach her before she walked up the stairs.

She turned to look at him, cold eyes staring into his ones of concern. The change between her loving look earlier was so apparent that he couldn't remember why he came over. Thinking quickly he said the first thing that came into his head, and mentally hit himself inside after he said it.

"You look really good." He swore on the inside. '_She looks good? She was just attacked by someone who could quite possibly be invisible considering no-one saw who it was, of course she wouldn't look good, in fact she looks weak, and scared and alone…wait, she does look scared. She didn't look like that when she first came in, only when I came over to her. Oh my god, she's scared of me!' _

"Listen Potter, I don't know what kind of game you're playing, because the rest of us don't think it's a good one," Lily answered not bothering to hide the fear in her voice. "But I really can't handle your stupid pranks and your silly games at the moment, so can you just leave me be?"

She didn't wait for an answer, just turned around and hoped to god that no-one was in her dormitory so she could let our all the fear, pressure and strain that was tying up her insides. She felt like screaming and running away, but she wouldn't stand down to James no matter how much she felt afraid around him.

As He watched her leave, James noticed a few tears stained her cheeks and heard the fear that filled her voice as she spoke to him. Once he wouldn't have taken that as an excuse to get away from him, once he would have run a million miles just to get out the words he planned to say to her, once he would have yelled at the top of his lungs to be certain Lily had received the message he was trying to convey. But now, he didn't seem to have the energy or courage to do so. '_She stood up to me, even though she was so afraid, and now I have to let her win. I have to let her be for the moment.'_

"James, did you blow it?" Sirius asked as he walked back to where the other Marauders and Holly were standing. By the look on James' face, Sirius knew he'd blown it. "You blew it. What did you say?"

"She called me Potter."

"What?" Sirius demanded. "But she hasn't called you Potter for a few weeks now. Boy you must have done something wrong."

James just looked at him with a stare that said he was ready the kill.

"Sirius, Lily believes James doesn't love her any more." Holly stated, as she knew more than the others did.

"What?" James asked perplexed. "When would I have ever shown her otherwise, I've only ever wanted to be with her for years?"

"She thinks you stopped loving her the moment you didn't think rationally about what happened before the incident." Holly answered suddenly becoming defensive. "I mean, you were fighting, on your first date. Now I don't know what it was about, but to be arguing over what I'm pretty sure was something trivial on the first date, probably doesn't keep your hopes up about having a healthy relationship."

James cringed as he remembered the argument. "You're right, it probably was trivial." He sighed looking at their faces. He could see they all wanted to know what the fight was about. "We were having a small dispute about Alaina."

"Alaina, why the hell would you want to talk about her?" Sirius stated, looking at James in a funny way before leaning over to feel his forehead. James pulled away from him.

"What do you think you're doing?" He snapped.

"Just checking to make sure you're not sick." Sirius grumbled back.

"Continue James." Remus said in an understanding way.

"Well, Lily was…concerned with how nice I am towards Alaina, how we get along. She wanted me to stay away from her, she said that-" He paused. "She said that Alaina was only bad news and that by sticking up for her only gave her and opening to ruin our lives. She must have thought I only cared about Alaina."

"Well, you obviously didn't stop and tell her otherwise." Holly stated anger creeping into her voice a little more firmly than she wanted

"Don't you think I'm killing myself enough over what happened? I hurt her so badly and I'll never forgive myself for causing her so much pain. I'll only slightly feel better to be able to hurt her attacker as much as they, or it, hurt her!" James replied standing up and facing the dormitory.

"James what are you doing?" Remus asked cautiously, turning his head to the side slightly and raising one eye brow.

"I'm…" He paused, what was he doing? He couldn't attack Lily's attacker…he was still unknown, and he couldn't go talk to her, could he? Yes, that's what he planned to do. "I'm going to go talk to Lily, find out what's going on with her. I have to know how I can help."

"James!" Holly jumped up from her seat, slowly making he way towards where he now stood. Choosing her words carefully she tried to approach the situation rationally. "I have to say I don't think you're who she's going to want to see tonight. Now, you might be able to talk to her more easily tomorrow even, but for results tonight I think it would be safer if I went up to talk to Lily."

Holly braced herself for what she expected to be an argument from James, but nothing came. She raised her face to look at his eyes, prepared for anger, but what she saw was understanding and comfort. She was surprised, as were the rest of them as it was different for James, he usually never backed down when he felt passionate about something. From the views of the others James cared that much for Lily that he was will to back down from his most longed desire.

"You're right," James sighed sitting back down. "You're all right. She deserves more at the moment than what I can give her. Tell her I care still, despite what she wants to believe. Tell her- tell her I will find out what happened, and stop it from occurring ever again. Tell her I love her." He whispered the last part as though it pained him to utter those words to anyone other then Lily.

"I will." Holly got up kissed Sirius on the cheek, waved goodbye to Remus- Peter had already retired to bed, unable to keep his eyes open a moment longer- and then made her way up to her dormitory. She knew it was going to be empty because they hadn't seen the other girls in their whole time downstairs. The celebrations were still on and only those in complete distress had turned away from the partying and the excuse to stay up late out of the house rooms.

Entering the dormitory Holly found Lily storming around the room throwing pillows and knocking paper stacks over. '_Throwing a child's tantrum'_ Holly thought as she closed the door behind her. It was a good thing Lily still had enough sense to avoid the belongings of their other room mates so as not to destroy anything important.

"Lily…?" Holly asked slowly, as though to let the other girl know she had entered the room and was willing to talk.

"He's down their now, thinking he's all High and Mighty because he managed to scare the wits out of me. Is that what you came to tell me, because I already know. How could I even think that he'd changed one bit, always the one to think the slightest rebellious thing was fine, provided it didn't out rebel him. He so insufferable." Lily vented as a way to clear her head, the problem was it wasn't working.

"Lily," Holly took the break in Lily's ranting to get a few words in. "James told us about your argument, over Alaina. Lils, He says-" she was cut off by Lily.

"If he wishes to stand for her so much he might as well be going our with her…I bet that would make him so much happier."

"Lils, that's not what I said."

"I don't want to talk about it."

Holly sighed, '_Why'd she have to be so difficult?' _"Lily. James wanted me to tell you-"

"I said I don't want to talk about it!" Lily stated with clenched teeth. '_Why didn't Holly understand?'_

"Well you seemed able to say things before!" Holly shot back. She wasn't going to let Lily walk over her because she was upset with James!

"You're going to stick up for him aren't you? Well then I don't want to hear it, and if you think you're going to change my mind think again. You might as well go pledge you friendship to '_Mr_ _James Potter' _instead of wasting your time here." Lily spat out the last words as though they were cursed.

"Fine then, I will!" Holly spat back turning around and pulling the door open. She flung it shut with a loud slam and stormed down the stair and into the common room once more.

Lily watched the door close and flinched with its loud ending. Reviewing what had just happened. '_I just lost a boyfriend and my Best Friend in one night. Omg…what have I done?' _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that chapter is done and over.  
I'll try and keep writing as much as I can, but with final school year starting in 2 days I cant promise much.  
Read and Review…thanx!


	15. What goes down must come upright?

Two of a Kind

Chapter 15: What goes down must come up…right?  
Disclaimer: I own no-one you recognise from the wonderful Harry Potter books, written by the fabulous J.K. Rowling! (As much as I wish I did).

--

_"Hey Lils," A familiar voice said from behind her. _

_  
Turning to face the speaker Lily's emerald eyes met hazel ones filled with happiness and warmth. It was James Potter. _

_  
After so many weeks of having not been spoken to this new found friendship startled Lily, she didn't know what to say, just stood there staring into the depths of his warm eyes. _

_As James waited for her to react, Lily reflected on what had occurred during the last few weeks. With holidays approaching quickly She had kept herself occupied with homework and Prefect duties, requesting more than was needed as she didn't have anyone to hang out with anymore, she'd blown those friendships to pieces after the Samhain Ball. _

_  
James sighed. "Listen, we- the rest of the Marauders, Holly and I- have been thinking, and we've decided something very important to do with you." He said tapping his foot slightly and looking around constantly like he was scared he might be seen with her. He seemed to be growing impatient due to Lily's lack of conversation. _

_  
"I don't understand, you've decided what?" Lily finally said. Her voice sounded distant to her ears, puzzling her. _'Why can't I hear properly?'

_"We've decided that you can't ever be loved, it's just not possible." James answered coldly, his voice changing from the gentle tone it once carried, to a menacing sound that burnt the inside of Lily's ears. Turning around he walked away from her. His words echoed through Lily's head, becoming forever distant. James slowly began to fade as he put distance between him and Lily. _

_  
"Wait!" Lily cried. "Wait! Don't leave me like that. Why can't I be loved? Everything is possible!" As loud as she screamed it wasn't loud enough._

_Her heart started racing, the one person she needed to love her the most just slapped her in the face, or at least that's what it felt like. She could hardly breathe, her hands started shaking; she couldn't believe that everyone was against her. Dropping to her knees with sudden weakness Lily looked up into the faces of her old friends: Holly, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, her mother and…Petunia?_

Lily jumped into a sitting position. She was in bed, the all too real dream still played in her minds eye. Something was wrong. _'Of course something is wrong.' _A part of her said in a stern voice. '_You stuffed up everything, and now you're paying the consequences- Bad dreams and a guilty conscience'_ Inwardly Lily groaned. Turning, she looked at the clock beside her, 6:30 am.

Recalling her dream, Lily wondered why it had seemed so real. She _had_ been requesting extra homework recently, since she didn't have anywhere else to go during breaks and after dinner, it seemed logical that she kept herself busy so as not to dwell on past occurrences. And then something like that dream would turn up, and everything would come flooding back.

Sitting up straighter Lily wiped her hands over her face and was shocked to find her cheeks were damp. '_Stupid to cry over something like this' _Lily scolded herself as she walked over to her trunk to choose some clothing for the day. After dressing quietly, she picked up a book and walked downstairs into the empty common room. Choosing a seat by the window, she watched the fresh snowfall occur while relaxing. Opening her book she started to read.

Unaware of the time, Lily hardly noticed when the common room became crowded as the students came downstairs for breakfast.

Sighing, Lily realised that it was getting closer to class time, and that she should go to breakfast. Placing a marker in her book, she rose from her seat and left through the portrait hole.

When she came into the hall the morning post had started to arrive. Hogwarts had begun to dread that arrival of mail. Every few days new attacks on Families occurred, caused by the new threat to the magical community: Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters. The attacks were more common in half-blood families, as Voldemort was a big supporter of the "Pure-Blood Race"; he had no sympathy for those who contained part muggle blood.

Looking at the ceiling now, Lily was happy to see no black owls, which usually brought the dreaded news. Despite this good news, she still seemed incapable of shaking the horrid feeling she gained after having the nightmare. The images kept flashing through her mind, but when she tried focussing on them they seemed to disappear. Nothing seemed to be making sense.

Lily scanned the Great Hall. The relief that no deaths had occurred was present on most faces. This was accompanied by the thought of Christmas and New Year holidays approaching quickly, with only one week of school left.

The Marauders and Holly were talking merrily about something. Seeing them all sitting there without her caused Lily to look away. She couldn't stand to look at them any longer, they were happy, while she was miserable and scared. How could they be like that?

Looking at the food in front of her, she realised she wasn't hungry anymore. Picking up her school bag, she made her way to the doors and walking straight out the big oak doors and onto the school grounds. She'd wait there until it was time for classes to begin. At least Charms was first; that ought to be interesting.

--

James saw her leave, watching as she made her way out of the Great Hall. He wanted to speak to her so often, but was afraid of scaring her again. Still looking at where she had been, James didn't notice the shadow of a person fall across his face until she was right in front of him.

"Piss off Alaina!" Sirius' voice came from next to him. "Don't you think you've done enough already?"

"Or are you too thick to figure that out yet?" Holly asked, backing Sirius up.

"Guys," Alaina said calmly, directing this comment at Holly as she sat down between James and Peter. "That's no way to treat your friends' girlfriend."

Remus, Sirius and Holly gaped at James. They couldn't believe he'd decided to go out with Alaina after she's what caused the break-up between him and Lily. James looked as equally surprised.

"James mate," Sirius started, eyes focussing intently.

"Hey, don't look at me, I know nothing about this." James stated, raising his hands up defensively.

"Well then why else would she be here?" Remus asked, directing the question at James.

"I don't know!" James replied, his temper rising quickly. "I haven't exactly made myself available over the last few weeks!"

"Oh, don't flatter yourself." Alaina said in a bored voice as she reached forwards and grabbed a grape from the platter in front of her. Popping it in the mouth she replied. "No-one wants you anymore. How can a girl feel safe with you after what happened to Evans? You're lucky even Holly is brave enough to hang around you, although she wouldn't be much of a girl now would she."

"Why you little BI-"

"Come on Petey." Alaina drawled seductively, cutting Sirius off. "We don't want to be late for class.

Four sets of eyes turned on Peter. He shrugged, then stood up, took Alaina's arm and walked out of the Great Hall causing a large number of people to look up in disbelief.

The rest of the Marauders and Holly looked at each other speechless. They couldn't believe Peter could possibly have attracted Alaina, or that he actually _accepted_ the proposal of going out.

"This is going to be one hell of a week before Christmas." Sirius finally said, breaking their silence.

--

Lily was the first to walk into the charms classroom, which was becoming a trend for her. She sat down at her normal seat and waited for the rest of her class to turn up. She was surprised to see that Alaina and Peter were the next to arrive, and was even more surprised to see them walk in hand-in-hand. They were closely followed by the rest of the Marauders and Holly, and then the rest of the class, which consisted of Gryffindors and Ravenclaws.

Professor Flitwick came into class late, looking a little dazed. He climbed upon his pile of textbooks and faced the class. Eyes glazed over, he lingered on every face in the room for a brief moment before moving to the next.

The students were unaware of what was going on, and the tension within the room was slowly building due to the silence that had enveloped the room.

Lily could tell he was planning how to tell them something, and by the look on his face she figured it wasn't to do with the class's next assignment.

'_Bad news? What else could ruin my already ruined day?'_ Lily thought to herself looking at her desk. The carefully carved wood seemed almost soothing to her, peaceful and constant, unlike her life at the moment.

"Sir, is there something you needed to tell us?" Remus asked from somewhere near the back of the room.

"If not, can you quit looking at us like we've grown extra heads? I think it's scaring some of the weaker students." Sirius finished up, attempting to add some humour to the situation. It gained a few chuckles from some of the dreamy-eyed females within the room but didn't help to lessen the tension.

"Students," Flitwick began, pausing once again, followed by a few fed-up groans "As I'm sure you've all noticed, there have been some…unpleasant events occurring in the magical community lately." He paused again.

"You could say deaths; we all know that what they are. And so far none of us have been affected." Alaina stated coldly, looking around the room.

A few students shuffled in their chairs uncomfortably. She didn't have to worry; nothing was going to happen to her family, being 'pure'. Those with muggle friends and relatives were more frightened by what Professor Flitwick was about to say now that they knew what it was related to.

"Well, yes. These…events, have been affecting all of us and we are all aware that families are being destroyed by this Lord Voldemort and his followers." Flitwick continued once again, stumbling upon the right words to use to address the sixth years.

"But Professor, they've been within the magical community, I know we're all part of that, but how does that affect everyone, when only half-blooded families are being destroyed?" Sharise asked, keeping true to her reputation of idiotic questions.

"Professor, what are you trying to tell us?"

Flitwick sighed, looking nervously around the classroom. "The attacks have spread-"

"He's attacking Purebloods now?" A Ravenclaw student screamed across the room, cutting the Professor off.

The classroom became alive with chatter as the pureblood students turned pale at the thought of all the great magical heroes being destroyed by an unknown villain. But Professor Flitwick did not respond.

James couldn't believe one person could break into any wizard home. How could he get through so many magical protections, it wouldn't be worth it. He looked up at Flitwick now, noticing the grave look upon his face. "Voldemort hasn't gone for purebloods, has he Professor?" James's words silenced the class.

Flitwick took a deep breath before continuing. "The details of the attack have not been given to Professor Dumbledore yet, but he is looking into the affair. He should have answers for everyone in a few hours. But for now he has asked that all Prefects make their way to his office, for students to go back to their dormitories; and for all Muggleborn students to be led to the Great Hall."

The students remained silent. In his class, Flitwick had one muggleborn student.

"Miss Evans," He began again. "I advise you to go to the Great Hall. Mr Potter can take both of your duties in this situation. Class dismissed."

Lily wasted no time packing her things. She jumped up and ran out the door. The last thing James saw were a flood of tears running down her cheeks.

"Look at her, she acts as if the world is coming to an end." Alaina commented as she waited for Peter to pack her things up for her, which he was doing willingly.

"Do you trying to be a heartless bitch, or does it come naturally to you?" Holly spat at Alaina picking up Lily's things before grabbing her own and leaving the room.

"What's her problem?" Alaina asked, genuinely confused. Sirius and Remus looked at each other before following James out of the room. All three boys had no desire to stay in the same room as Alaina any longer than necessary.

--

Lily made it a few corridors away from the Charms room before her resolve broke. She could no longer hold back the flood of emotion that was flowing through her body.

--  
A/N:  
This Chapter was meant to be longer and I meant to upload it earlier; but a combination of school/uni/OCD made me forget/ignore it for a while. But after a review from reader13, I remembered that posting something is probably better than nothing. I can always fix it up again later.  
Sorry for taking forever to upload. I'll try and get the next chapter written quickly.  
Kim


	16. This isn't the End

Two of a Kind

Chapter 16: This isn't the End.

Disclaimer: I own nothing from the wonderful world of Harry Potter.

_A/N: Sorry for the extremely delayed update. I'd almost given up on this story, it just didn't seem to flow, but a few new reviews and added alerts made me change my mind. This chapter isn't very long, but hopefully it'll allow me to continue it. Enjoy._

* * *

Holly found Lily sitting on the floor with her head between her knees. Her skin had paled and she was shaking. Without saying a word, Holly slid down beside her and placed a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"Why is this happening?" Lily whispered, already guessing who had followed her. "Why can't something be normal in my life?"

Holly didn't know how to respond, so she gave Lily a one-armed hug and made comforting noises which she knew wouldn't help one bit but seemed like the best thing to do. By this time, the Marauders had caught up. Peter had chosen to join his friends over staying with his newly acquired girlfriend, promising to make it up to her. The other boys hadn't liked the idea of them spending time together and thought this was a step towards Peter doing the right thing, but Alaina didn't mind the separation claiming she wanted time to collect her thoughts on all that had happened.

Lily looked up into the faces of her old friends. "Oh god," she said covering her face with her hands momentarily, before beginning to get off the floor. "You shouldn't be here, you should all do as Flitwick said and go to the common room. James you need to meet the other prefects and I-" she trailed off.

"I'm not leaving you alone." James stated firmly. "I don't care if I'm supposed to be somewhere else. Merlin Lils, you're a wreck, and there's no way you're going to stand through whatever Dumbledore tells you by yourself."

"I don't need a babysitter, I'll be fine." She replied unconvincingly.

"Yeah, I can see that happening." James said rolling his eyes.

"None of us are going anywhere." Sirius said, willing someone to deny him. Lily thought about it, but seeing their determined faces she stopped her.

"You're all going to get into trouble." Lily said quietly as Holly helped her to her feet.

"We're Marauders Lily," Sirius said grinning slightly. "We're not exactly afraid of getting into a little trouble now and then."

She couldn't bring herself to smile back, but nodded slightly as they dragged her off towards the Great Hall.

"Take deep breaths, Lily," Holly began rubbing her shoulders again. "It doesn't mean anything having all the muggleborns sent to the Great Hall. We don't even know what's actually happened."

Her words were hardly comforting, but Lily nodded anyway and proceeded to take a few shaky breaths. "If they're dead I don't know what I'll do." She whispered loud enough for Holly to hear if she strained slightly.

"We'll all be here for you Lily, no matter what." Holly replied just as quietly; she didn't want to alert the boys to their topic of conversation, even if they were all thinking about it themselves.

"This isn't exactly the way I wanted us to reunite." Lily stated honestly. "I've been wanting to talk to you for days but I couldn't bring myself to do it. God, it all seems so stupid now, in the light of what's happened. I don't ever want to fight with the people I love again. If something had happened to you guys while-"

"Don't think about it. Nothing happened." Holly said, cutting off Lily's rant.

"But if it had, I would have been left with the guilt of not having patched things up."

"Lily, it takes two people to shut each other out completely. And we're fine now, or we will be once all this passes." Holly explained calmly as they came down the final few stairs. A crowd was slowly growing in front of the Great Hall. It appeared that most of the muggleborn students had thought to bring a friend. The prefects were wandering the crowd, taking control of the situation while the teachers were inside.

"You should all be in your dorms." Came a call from the Head Girl as she walked near their group. The Marauders had stayed away throughout the walk down, but now moved closer to the girls in order to show they were all together.

"James, go find out what's going on." Sirius said pointing first to James's prefect badge and then to the head girl.

While James found out the details of the situation, Lily looked to the floor and continued to take deep breaths. It was impossible not to think about what was causing this eruption of student curiosity and concern. A few moments later, James returned.

"Ok," He said looking at them all. "Dumbledore's letting each muggleborn bring _one,_ friend inside the hall with them The prefects have been charged with the role of containing the masses out here." He pointed to those standing around outside.

Lily, refusing to let go of Holly's hand, waved it in front of the group. She didn't trust her voice now that she was so close to getting an answer to the troubles around her. She was grateful that they all understood, and a few seconds later she made her way towards the doors leading into the hall with Holly by her side.

What greeted them inside was a shock. The tables that usually divided the hall had been pushed to the side and lined with maps and piles of paper; teachers moved from table to table adding further information to some piles or making notes on clipboards as new students wandered into the hall; while owls were coming and going from all directions. It occurred to Lily that Dumbledore was either trying his hardest to get the best information possible or he was running a headquarters for damage control. When a few unknown men and women walked by them in an important looking fashion, Lily decided the latter idea was probably the most correct.

Taking a seat with the rest of the students, Lily and Holly continued to look around the room taking it all in. Dumbledore was sitting at the front of the hall with a stern faced man, who kept pointing at a piece of parchment in front of them. Dumbledore just shook his head and glanced over the students watching him. When Professor McGonagall approached him, Dumbledore stood up and made him way over to the students. All were silent, no-one wished to rush him, though they were all eager to discover what had occurred and why they were called in to see him.

"Students," He said calmly. "I cannot say I have good news for you. Lord Voldemort attacked a part of downtown London this morning. We're still receiving reports on the damage that has occurred. As far as we know, no-one at this school has been affected. However, with information still coming in I do not know how much longer that will remain so. I do not wish to hide anything from you. You're all here because this affects your world far greater than ours. We have determined that no-one of the magical community was hurt during this attack, but the muggle community was greatly devastated. I trust you will all remain calm, or as calm as you can be."

He paused, taking in the emotional state of students and giving Lily a chance to speak up.

"Sir?" She asked tentatively. When he nodded in her direction she continued. "Will you keep us updated as new information comes in? Names, places, progress?"

"Yes, Miss Evans, anything we have will be made available to all." Dumbledore replied grim faced.

"Can we do anything to help?" She asked, wanting to do all she could to ease their strain and uncover all that had occurred that morning.

"Your safety, strength and patience are all I can ask of you. Please, head back to your common rooms. I know waiting can be painful, but we're doing the best we can."

Some students appeared as though they were going to argue with him, but Lily didn't wish to stay any longer than was necessary.

"Thank you Professor." She said standing up. Sitting around in that room watching all the proceedings would only make her, and them, more anxious and scared. Though having hardly any information was almost impossible to stand, not doing anything but waiting would only make it worse.

They made their way outside to the Marauders once again.

"What happened? What do we do now?" Remus asked instantly, being the first to see their approach.

"We go to the dorm and wait." Holly said. She filled them in on the way back upstairs. Lily didn't say a word, but took comfort in the fact that she was with friends who cared deeply about her. _'Things could be worse.'_ She said to herself, _'But right now they're manageable. Thank goodness.'_

* * *

_A/N: Once again, I apologise for how short it is; but I hope you enjoyed it. _

_~James' Girl Lily. _


End file.
